A Ilha da Sepultura
by Etecetera
Summary: Jack Sparrow está em busca de um tesouro na Ilha da Sepultura. Mas muita coisa vai acontecer antes que possa alcançar seu objetivo. O novo grumete, Julian, esconde grandes segredos que são desvendados durante a viagem e que podem mudar a vida do capitão.
1. Atrás de Sepultura

Whoa! Minha primeira fic de PdC! Bem, eu sou do fandom anime, mas não resisti ao charme de Jack Sparrow e resolvi postar essa aqui! Temos nela uma nova personagem: Julian Talmot, grumete recém-chegado ao Pérola Negra. Mas Julian esconde grandes segredos, que vão sendo desvendados primeiramente por Elizabeth, entre eles sua real identidade (em todos os aspectos imagináveis), e sua ligação com um grande capitão pirata...

Então, enjoy all YO HO!

**PIRATAS DO CARIBE - A ILHA DA SEPULTURA**

**Se este anexo tiver imagens, elas não serão exibidas.**Faça download do anexo original 

Neblina. Pouca visibilidade. O Pérola Negra cortava mansamente as águas. Tudo numa quietude intrigante. Calmo. Calmo até demais para o capitão Jack Sparrow.

- Gibbs!

- Sim, capitão! – prontamente o primeiro imediato subiu as escadas do castelo de popa até onde estava Sparrow, sisudo, debruçado na amurada.

- Mandem que subam à gávea.

- Mas, capitão – respondeu, intrigado – não há nem como ver o resto do navio daqui de onde estamos! Essa neblina está muito densa! Não há como ver a um palmo adiante do nariz!

- Mande assim mesmo!

- Sim senhor capitão – o imediato virou-se, deu dois passos e voltou-se para Jack – Posso saber o que aflige meu capitão?

Olhando para baixo pela amurada, Sparrow respondeu:

- Está muito calmo, mate. Calmo até demais. E isso me incomoda... – Jack saiu da amurada e entrou no castelo de popa, para ir até sua cabine. Procurou por uma garrafa de rum, e depois de encontrá-la caída ao lado de uma estante, sorveu um longo gole. Sentiu o liquido descer rasgando pela garganta (sensação essa que adorava) e procurou pelo mapa entre os muitos papéis em sua mesa. Depois de jogar quase tudo no chão, estendeu o mapa sobre a mesa e o analisou. Preocupou-se com as anotações ali feitas. Sabia que só ele poderia entendê-las. Mas temia que, caso o mapa saísse de suas mãos outra pessoa alcançasse a graça – quase o milagre – de entender. Tratava-se de um grande tesouro na Ilha da Sepultura. Dobrou o mapa e o colocou dentro da bota. Continuava intrigado com a calmaria, e tinha um mau pressentimento.

- Capitão! – o grito de Gibbs o tirou de seus pensamentos. Saiu rapidamente da cabine e o encontro à porta.

- O que foi, Gibbs?

- O Blackstorm surgiu do meio da neblina e se prepara para atacar!

- Maldição! E o que estão esperando? Armem os canhões e acorde aquelas moçoilas que se dizem piratas! Rápido!

- Sim senhor! – e sai. Gibbs estranhou seu capitão. Normalmente, ao receber tal noticia Sparrow se animaria, diria alguma piada infeliz e sairia de espada em punho, pronto para a batalha.

O mau pressentimento de Jack insistia. Aquela batalha não seria boa para ele ou para a tripulação do Pérola. Tomou o resto da garrafa de rum e jogou-a na parede.

- Para o inferno – disse para si mesmo.

Quando desceu para o convés, Jack percebeu que a situação era mais crítica do que descrevera Gibbs. O Pérola Negra estava sendo abordado pelos tripulantes do Blackstorm e muitas lutas já aconteciam e os adversários estavam visivelmente em maior número.

- Jack Sparrow, pirata maldito, apareça! – ouviu alguém gritar. Era Ulysses Johanson, o capitão do outro navio. Jack foi até onde Johanson pudesse vê-lo.

- Estou aqui, mate. O que quer?

- Sei que você está indo para a Ilha da Sepultura, e eu quero o mapa!

- Venha buscar! Está aqui, na ponta da minha espada.

Ambos desembainham, Jack bem a tempo de aparar um golpe do adversário. Lutam durante algum tempo, sem que consigam ferir um ao outro. Mas Sparrow se desconcentrou com o estrondo de um canhão. Foi o que bastou para que Johanson aproveitasse a oportunidade e o atingisse no lado direito da cintura. A surpresa do ataque e a dor aguda fizeram Jack cambalear e cair. Ainda no chão, conseguiu trocar mais alguns golpes, até ter seu ombro direito transpassado. Jack tentou se levantar, mais caiu novamente. Sua visão estava cada vez mais turva.

- Parabéns, nem o rum já me causou isso! – disse ainda. Forçava os sentidos, mas cada vez mais eles pareciam sumir. Perdia muito sangue. Conseguiu entender que seu adversário falar qualquer coisa sobre mapa e cabine, e depois pôde sentir que suas roupas eram revistadas, até o momento em que suas botas foram tiradas dos seus pés. Bloody damn pirate! Encontrou o mapa! Um grito, e era de Johanson. Outros gritos mais.

Escuridão. Sons.

E depois, nada.

- Capitão!

- Ele está abrindo os olhos!

- Saiam de cima! Deixem o homem respirar!

As vozes pareciam distantes, mas se aproximavam. Abriu os olhos devagar. Estava em sua cabine, deitado em uma cama lá colocada. Perto dele estavam Gibbs, o anão, e mais cinco ou seis homens. Estava sem o chapéu e sem colete, apenas com a camisa branca. Por baixo dela, duas grandes bandagens.

- O ... o que aconteceu?

- O senhor foi ferido. Então eu fiz esses...

- Não, idiota. O que aconteceu com a luta!

- Ah, sim! – continuou Gibbs – enquanto Johanson o revistava, eu e Headdog o atacamos. Os homens dele vieram defendê-lo, mas ele mandou que voltassem ao navio, não valia a pena tomar o Pérola Negra naquele momento.

- E o mapa?

- Ele... o levou...

- Maldição! Mas, espere! – de repente, o rosto de Jack mudou. Ele levanta o indicador, balança-o algumas vezes (a cabeça seguindo o gesto, indo na direção contrária ao dedo) até dizer – Tire esses ratos daqui. Saiam! – depois de Gibbs tirar os outros homens da cabine, Jack continua, apontando a mesa – Abra a ... a ... ter... terceira gaveta!

O imediato obedece. E de lá tira o mapa original.

- Ainda podemos chegar lá, caro Gibbs! Aquele filho de uma cadela vai demorar muito tempo até entender minhas anotações! Quantos homens ainda temos?

- Bem... somos apenas nós, senhor.

- Nesse caso, precisaremos de mais cães sarnentos. Também preciso de um novo mapa... e um rum deve estar acabando. E que lugar seria melhor...

- Para Tortuga, capitão?

- Ah, meu caro Gibbs! Correto, mate!

Ao chegar em Tortuga, Jack deixa Gibbs à procura de homens para recompor sua tripulação. Enquanto isso, o capitão do Pérola Negra se entrega às garrafas de rum de um dos bares da zona de meretrício da ilha.

Sabendo da chegada do navio, o jovem Julian, que acabara de deixar o navio pirata Tridente à procura de novas aventuras, encaminha-se para onde estavam Jack Sparrow e seu imediato. Enquanto observava como Gibbs atendia cada candidato – e admitia a todos – Julian resolveu falar diretamente com o capitão.

Jack estava tão empolgado esvaziando as garrafas que mal se dera conta de quando o rum acabou. Segurou uma garrafa na mão e tentava olhar o fundo pelo gargalo, até que viu alguém colocando outra garrafa na sua frente.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow?

- Sim, sou eu, e quem é você?

- Julian... Talmot.

- Bem, obrigado garoto.

- Espere, não é bem assim. – Jack virou os olhos.

- Nunca é, meu rapaz. Nunca é. O que quer?

- Quero embarcar no Pérola Negra.

- Errou, a fila de admissão é ali.

- Mas seu imediato poderia não me aceitar. Poderia achar que sou jovem demais.

Jack olhou para o rapaz. Moreno, olhos castanhos grandes e expressivos. Alguns traços delicados, como a linha do nariz e da boca. Rosto pequeno e suave, mas que possuía uma certa força. Cabelos negros, batendo até metade do pescoço, cobertos por uma bandana vermelha. Era um belo jovem, havia de admitir. mas, um rosto tão delicado...Quantos anos deveria ter? Dezesseis? Dezessete?

- Quantos anos tem, meu rapaz?

- Vinte e um.

- Então... – Jack fez uma expressão de quem não acreditou muito – pode embarcar...

Uma súbita expressão de felicidade (contida) invadiu o rosto de Julian.

- ... como grumete! Está bem assim? – completou Jack. O rapaz arregalou os olhos. Grumete? Não tinha mais idade para isso. Mas, pelo menos iria embarcar.

- Está bem, meu capitão. – falou resignado.

Jack ficou intrigado com o garoto. Parecia ter notado algo estranho no momento em que Julian arregalou os olhos, esticou os braços ao lado do corpo e fechou os punhos. Havia uma marca nesta simples atitude.Uma súbita desconfiança.Será que aquele rapaz era...

- Deve ser o rum fazendo efeito... – disse para si mesmo.

**Fim parte 1 -X-X-X-**

Yo, mates! Essa foi a primeira parteee! lágrimas de emoção

E, antes que me batam, não. Não é yaoi. Jack está apenas desconfiado do rapaz... Grandes surpresas aguardam! Ah, e por favor, não deixem de "submitar" ali embaixo! Comentem!


	2. Uma velha amiga

Manhã em Tortuga. Jack, seu imediato e seu novo grumete caminhavam pelo porto. O capitão ainda estava intrigado. Conhecia aquela atitude do rapaz! Era algo familiar... Mas onde já vira? Alguém que fazia a mesma coisa quando se irritava ou era contrariado. Mas, quem? Sabia que não era um homem. Mas logo ele, o grande capitão Jack Sparrow, ia lembrar de uma mulher? Ele, que tinha tantas em tantos portos? E quem disse que era de uma mulher conhecida num porto? Os olhos... Conhecia também aqueles olhos...

- Um gole de rum para um pobre diabo? – um mendigo o tirara de seus pensamentos.

- Lamento, amigo, rum é precioso demais para se gastar assim! – e se preparara para sair.

- Deus disse: reparte o pão – rebateu o desconhecido.

- Reparte o pão, rum não! – Jack respondeu prontamente e se virou. Mas o desconhecido agarrou seu braço e o fez olhar seu rosto.

- Jack! Sou eu! – qual não foi a surpresa do capitão!

- E-elizabeth?

- Jack, preciso da sua ajuda!

- Por todos os demônios, de novo?

- O Will desapareceu, preciso que me ajude a encontrá-lo!

- Precisa aprender a segurar mais seu marido, amor... – de repente, o olhar de Jack mudou, e ele se aproximou mais da amiga – Viu só? Bem, se você tivesse me escolhido...

- É sério, Sparrow! Vai me ajudar?

Elizabeth olhava no fundo dos olhos de Jack. Estava desesperada. O capitão a fitava, pensativo. Tinha um tesouro para encontrar. E não podia dizer não a ELA. Droga! Por quê, Elizabeth? Bem, porque ela tivera coragem de ir até os confins da Terra para que ele pudesse estar ali hoje, apenas por isso.

- Vamos embarcar. Depois me explica o que houve... Droga!

Subiram a bordo enquanto os outros homens preparavam o Pérola para desatracar. Enquanto caminhava pelo convés seguido pelos três, Jack dava ordens aos tripulantes. Virou-se para Gibbs e mandou que assumisse.

- E você, meu jovem,vá com o velho Gibbs. Pegue o esfregão e o balde e comece seu trabalho.

Julian fez uma cara feia e se foi. Elizabeth não pôde deixar de comentar:

- Quem é ele?

- Ah, é um rapaz aí que queria ser pirata. Fiquei com pena e deixei ser grumete.

- Jack!

- O que foi, amor?

- Por Deus, você não existe.

- Por quê?

- Deixa pra lá. Mas é um belo rapaz...

- Ahan, nem tanto quanto eu, mas... Então, vamos à minha cabine.

Elizabeth não pôde deixar de conter o riso como jeito de Jack. Parecia que seu amigo jamais tomaria jeito mesmo...

----------------------------------------------------

- Aqui está, garoto. - Gibbs entregou o esfregão e o balde para Julian.

- Ahn, uma coisa...

- Que é?

- O capitão aceitou uma mulher no navio? Eu entendi direito?

- Aceitou sim.

- Quem é ela?

- Uma mulher admirável. Grande amiga do capitão. Junto com ela e seu marido vimos coisas que você jamais imaginaria...

Enquanto Gibbs deixava o rapaz a só, Julian ficou pensando... Uma mulher... Capitão Jack Sparrow acabara de aceitar uma mulher em seu navio... E não era a primeira vez, como bem deixou claro o imediato... Não sabia direito o que sentiu naquele momento. Um conflito dentro de si. Algo que envolvia tudo o que vivera até então. Olhou para seu pulso, o objetobrilhante que ali pendia. Sete anos nessa vida... Que pareceram uma eternidade...

---------------------------------------------------

- Uma... tormenta?

-Isso. Ele voltava a Port Royal quando o navio onde estava enfrentou uma tormenta. Muitas pessoas morreram, poucas voltaram, e alguns desapareceram. E o Will desapareceu também.

- Onde, exatamente? - enquanto falava, Jack andava vagarosamente em volta da mesa, deslizando as pontas dos dedos por ela. Elizabeth estava sentada na caeira do capitão.

- Eu não sei direito! Mas era próximo do sul.

- Sul... do Caribe?

- Hemisfério sul.

Jack engasgou com a própria saliva. Procurou por rum desesperadamente, até encontrar uma garrafa perto da cama e tomar um longo gole.

- Tem... certeza?

- Claro...

Sparrow correu até a mesa e pegou seu mapa. Esticou-o sobre a mesa. Sim, ao sul!

- Elizabeth, querida, eu vou te ajudar! - disse, com um enorme sorriso, deixando à mostra seus dentes de ouro.

-------------------------------------

Julian passava o esfregão no convés do Pérola Negra. Estaria em segurança? Talvez esse capitão fosse diferente dos outros. Não queria pensar no que lhe aconteceria se outro capitão descobrisse seu segredo mais frágil e mais doloroso. Mas, talvez, agora seria diferente. Ficaria, se assim fosse. Não fugiria de novo.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

**Foi mal a demora! Mas tá aqui, capítulo entregue! Voutentar postar dois capítulos por semana. Se meus professores da facul forem legais comigo, eu consigo! É que eu não tenho pc em casa, daí já viu...**

**Ah, peço desculpaspor ter saído aquela bagaça sobre anexos no início do primeiro capítulo. Erro meu!**

**Dei pouca alusão ao Julian nesse capítulo, mas soltei mais um pouco sobre ele aqui! Será que alguém "pesca" um dos seus segredos aqui? Tá fácil!**

**Quero agradecer a Katie Sparrow e a Rose B. Sparrow por estarem lendo. Espero que acompanhem! Tô tentando fazer uma coisa legal, mas não sei se tô conseguindo pegar bem o clima de PdC ou o jeito do Jack. Juro, tô tentando arduamente! Me avisem, tá legal?**

**Ah, e valeu a Polly Depp Weasley por comentar meu comentário (dãããã pra mim!). Tua fic tá linda mesmo! Não deixem de ler _Grande homem, pequena menina,_ de Piratas, mesmo! Viu só que coisa boa? Fiz propaganda da tua fic, viu, Polly!**

**Beijão a todos! Espero que continuem e tenham paciência comigo!**


	3. Quem gosta de história de grumete

Entrei de gaiato num navio

Entrei, entrei, entrei pelo cano

Aceitei, me engajei, fui conhecer a embarcação

A popa, o convés, a proa e o timão

Tudo bem bonito pra chamar a atenção

Foi quando eu percebi um balde d'água e sabão

Tá vendo essa sujeira bem debaixo dos seus pés?

Pois deixa de moleza e vai lavando esse convés

Pensei que era moleza, mas foi pura ilusão

Conhecer o mundo inteiro sem gastar nenhum tostão

E eu aqui descascando batata no porão

Pensei que era moleza, mas foi pura ilusão

Conhecer o mundo inteiro sem gastar nenhum tostão

Passaram-se semanas. A nova tripulação se adaptou rapidamente ao navio e a seu novo capitão. Julian agora se dividia entre as tarefas de limpar o navio, ajudar na cozinha e subir à gávea para vigiar o oceano em volta do navio. Elizabeth simpatizara com o rapaz e sempre arranjava uma maneira de conversar com ele, que se demonstrava receptivo, mas evitava falar sobre sua vida. Assim, Julian ficou sabendo das aventuras que a moça e seu marido viveram ao lado daquele capitão maluco, que ela era filha do governador Swan, e de seu desejo de infância, ser uma pirata. Toda vez em que Elizabeth tentava saber algo sobre a vida de Julian, o rapaz desconversava e falava sobre a expectativa dessa viagem, do capitão – tão diferente dos outros que já servira – e às vezes soltava algo sobre os outros navios onde já estivera.

- Lar de pirata é o mar, Elizabeth.

- Mas, onde você nasceu?

- Ah, por aí...

Isso, até o capitão aparecer.

- Julian! Menos papo e mais serviço! Ou vai pro porão descascar as batatas do jantar! – dizia, um olhar desconfiado para os dois.

- Estou indo, capitão! – para Elizabeth – parece perseguição!

- Ele tem cisma com você! Mas isso é coisa do Jack, logo passa.

- Será? – e Julian se preparava para levantar do chão – acredita que nem sei para onde estamos indo?

- Não sabe? Ilha da Sepultura!

Julian arregalou os olhos castanhos. Lembranças vieram a sua mente.

- Senhora Turner, eu já fui até lá!

- Sério, Ju? – ele ganhou até apelido!

- Sim! Faz tempo... mas ainda lembro um pouco do caminho!

- Então diga isso ao Jack!

O rapaz foi até onde estava o capitão.

- Capitão! Creio que posso ajudar! Já estive na Ilha da Sepultura!

Jack olhou o rapaz de alto a baixo.

- Quando?

- Há alguns anos.

- Meu rapaz, você é muito jovem. Quer mesmo que eu acredite que esteve na América do Sul?

- Mas, capitão...

- Quem gosta de história de grumete é o esfregão! E não me aborreça, rapaz! – e sai. Julian volta até onde estava Elizabeth.

- E então, Julian?

- Quem gosta de história de grumete é o esfregão. Eis a resposta.

- A moça deu um belo sorriso. O rapaz sorriu em resposta. Voltou a seus afazeres.

Jack, por sua vez, já havia recuperado o trabalho perdido do outro mapa, com alguns acréscimos. A viagem seria longa. Teriam de descer todo o continente, até a América do Sul. O capitão estava contente em ter sua amiga por perto novamente, mesmo estando ela agora casada. A bem da verdade, não a via de outra forma que não essa: amiga. As provocações não eram mais que isso, simples provocações. Quanto ao grumete, achava-o um bom rapaz. Mas, não sabia o motivo, implicava muito com ele. O pobre menino, o que não devia estar pensando do capitão? Não, o grande Jack Sparrow não deveria deixar más impressões, pelo menos na sua tripulação.

Jack encontrou Julian sentado no chão do convés, encostado na amurada, limpando espadas. Fazia isso para matar tempo, pois já havia terminado todo o serviço e não queria ser visto no ócio. Jack sentou a seu lado.

- Grumete...

- Capitão...

- Está amigo de Elizabeth, não?

- Ela é uma boa moça...

- Mas, atenção: a senhora Turner é casada.

- Eu sei, capitão. Apenas converso com ela!

Jack olhou bem para o rosto do rapaz. Uma carinha de anjo. Como podia ter 21 anos? A verdade é que era muito bonito, bonito até demais, e isso era preocupante para ele. Algo chamava sua atenção para Julian, e ele não sabia dizer o que era.

- Então... – procurava puxar assunto – o que achou do Pérola Negra? Faz jus ao que já ouviu dizer?

- Navio grande... – respondeu, olhando para o alto, para a gávea – bastante serviço...

Não era essa a resposta que Jack esperava! Pigarreou. Garoto chato!

- Há quanto tempo está no mar?

- Sete anos...

- Lembro ainda de quando comecei... saí de casa, fui grumete também. Acho que todo pirata já foi... – Jack então olhou para o pulso do rapaz. Algo ali chamara sua atenção. Presa por uma corda de fios trançados... uma pequena chave de prata. Um pensamento cortou rapidamente a mente de Jack. Ele não resistiu: segurou o pulso esquerdo do rapaz, que deixou uma espada cair no chão.

- De onde é essa chave?

- E-eu... ganhei! – Julian se assustou.

- De quem?

- De um bom capitão que tive, só!

Jack largou o pulso do garoto. Olhou o horizonte. Sorriu. O olhar de espanto do garoto também lembrava alguém.

- Está bem então. – e se levantou. Julian não entendeu nada.

Cada vez mais, Jack imaginava a origem do rapaz.

**Nhyah!**

**Capítulo comprido! **

**Vamos aos comentários:**

**A música é o _"Melô do Marinheiro" _do Paralamas do sucesso. Bem a cara do grumete, coitado...**

**A partir do 4º capítulo, a bagaça começa a tomar forma! Revelações serã feitas...**

**Ah, gente, tô desanimando! Falta de reviews... me sinto escrevendo pra mim mesma... mas como já disse alguém mais inteligente do que eu: SOU BRASILEIRA E NÃO DESISTO NUNCA! .V**

**Beijão pra Rose B. Sparrow. Tua fic tá ótima! "Aquilo que seu coração mais deseja". Passem lá!**

**Té !**


	4. Segredos

A vida tem segredos

Que segredos tem a vida?

Vou te contar um segredo

Vem cá

Segredo que a gente

Só pode contar pra mãe

Segredos que a gente

Só pode contar pro pai

Segredos

Só conta pra um amigo

Segredo que assim sem mais

Nem menos sai

Pras estrelas do céu

Pras ondas do mar

Segredos que a gente

Nem sabe que tem

Segredos que a gente

Não consegue revelar.

0000000000000000000000000000

Desembarcaram na Jamaica para abastecer o Pérola Negra de mantimentos e (principalmente!) bebida. Como passariam ainda muito tempo no mar, Jack decidiu que passariam aquela noite em terra, embarcariam apenas no dia seguinte. E o que mais um bando de piratas poderia querer em terra além de bebida e mulher?

Sentados a uma mesa, Jack, Elizabeth e Julian dividiam a quarta garrafa de rum e observavam o movimento da taberna. Muitos piratas abraçados a prostitutas, algumas moças, ainda sós, ofereciam seus serviços.

- Belas mulheres, não, Julian?

- São, mas não há mulheres como as do Caribe – respondeu, mas a frase (misturada ao ambiente) o fez mergulhar em pensamentos. Ao perceber os olhares de Jack e Elizabeth para ele, se apressou em dizer:

- Elizabeth, por exemplo!

- Ah, o que é isso... – encabulada.

- O rapaz tem bom gosto, isso mostra! – Jack colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz – Não se encabule, amor! Julian disse a verdade! É a mais bela do Caribe, o Will tem sorte! – nisso, uma lembrança rápida na mente de Jack. Mas ele logo a afastou.

- Lisonjeiros! – sorriu Elizabeth.

Julian percorria os olhos mais uma vez pelo lugar, quando... maldição! Um tripulante de um dos navios onde estivera! Se ele o visse ali, estaria perdido! Tudo acabado, Julian serias mais uma vez... não queria pensar! Tinha que fazer algo, mas... o que? Foi então que...

- Com licença, amigos, a conversa é boa, mas, sabem, necessidades de homem... – e saiu rapidamente em direção a primeira moça que vira pela frente. Nem ouviu Jack gritar:

- Whoa! Isso é que é homem, nem perde tempo! Dá-lhe garoto!

Julian sumiu rapidamente com a moça para um dos quartos no andar superior.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Depois de muita bebida e muita farra, Jack, Elizabeth e Gibbs voltavam para o navio, quando o capitão deu por falta de algo. Mandou Gibbs acompanhar a moça até o Pérola Negra enquanto voltava ao prostíbulo. Nisso, passos. Desconfiado, Jack diminuiu o passo. Fosse quem fosse, enfrentaria. Um brilho de uma lâmina no escuro, e uma voz.

- Não olhe para trás. Apenas passe a algibeira.

Jack pôde sentir que uma faca estava sendo apontada para as suas costas. No momento em que pensou em dizer qualquer coisa, ouviu o estampido de um tiro e o barulho de algo caindo no chão. Seu assaltante estava morto. A alguns metros atrás, Julian empunhava um trabuco na mão esquerda, a fumaça saindo do cano. Jack apenas sorriu em agradecimento.

- Pode sempre contar comigo, capitão.

- Agora, mais do que nunca, eu sei disso, meu jovem.

Um sorriso se esboçou no rosto de Julian. Jack passou a mão na cabeça dele e o puxou contra o peito. Sentiu uma profunda gratidão. Como ele, o grande capitão Sparrow, pôde ser tão descuidado a ponto de ser quase pego por um qualquer? Era uma sorte ter Julian. Os sentimentos se misturavam dentro dele. Caminharam, lentamente, de volta ao navio. O que foi que Jack esquecera mesmo?

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Passaram-se os dias. Estavam chegando perto da costa marítima brasileira.

Julian limpava o porão do navio (que estava MUITO necessitado, diga-se). Jack caçava rum por todos os cantos do Pérola. Não tardou a procurar no porão do navio.

O menino limpava, o capitão procurava.

- Julian, ainda temos rum aqui?

- Não sei, capitão.

- Então larga isso e me ajuda a procurar!

O menino largou rápida e desajeitadamente o esfregão e o balde. Ambos reviravam o lugar, até que Julian tropeçou no cabo do esfregão, acertou o joelho direito no balde e foi aparado por Jack, que o segurou pela cintura. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos... o grumete podia sentir a respiração de Sparrow se fundir a sua. Foi uma questão de segundos... Julian encaixou seus lábios nos de Jack por um breve momento. Até perceber o que acontecia. Jack o afastou com força, ainda segurando a cintura do rapaz.

- Ficou louco? – gritou – o que pensa que está fazendo?

- M-me... desculpe, capitão... – Julian mantinha o olhar baixo, envergonhado.

- Eu devia te jogar ao mar por isso, rapaz! Meu navio não é lugar para esse tipo de... coisas!

- Me perdoe, capitão! – dizendo isso, Julian se soltou de Jack e saiu correndo.

As duas almas agora eram turbilhões.

Julian, escondido num canto qualquer do convés, chorava. Mas, o que foi fazer? "Idiota!", dizia para si, internamente. Mas, não havia resistido. Era estranho o que sentia toda vez que estava perto de Jack Sparrow! E, mesmo tão curta e tão perigosa a experiência que acabara de ter, era a mais bela de sua vida.

Jack estava transtornado. Saiu como um foguete do porão, não ouvia o que diziam para ele enquanto passava pelo convés e ia até a cabine. Bateu a porta com força quando entrou e a trancou. Insolente! Como ousara? Aquele garoto... Finalmente percebeu que o que procurara estava ali: uma garrafa de rum ao lado da mesa, perto da cadeira. Virou um grande gole e lembrou do acontecido. Espere! Algo estranho... No momento em que segurou a cintura de Julian reparou que havia algo grosso em volta dela, mas mesmo assim dava para notar que era uma cintura muito delicada... fina! Como a cintura de... Não! Não podia ser! Ele teria reparado antes! Mas já havia a desconfiança... Jack agora sorria.

Ele não estava enganado.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Whoa! Calma aí! Eu disse que não era yaoi! E não é! Agora tá mais do que fácil, né? **

**Tem mais ainda por ser revelado! Tan-tan-tan-taaaan!**

**Adorei esse capítulo!**

**E vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**_Rose B. Sparrow - _Minha imediata, obrigada! Acho que deu pra satisfazer mais um pouco da curiosidade, não? Seu palpite ainda vale e já está inscrito no bolão de apostas! Mas posso garantir: há ligação de Julian com gente importante na vida do nosso belo capitão! Tua fic tá linda! Beijão pra você!**

**_Taty Black - _Tá aqui mais um capítulo! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Valeu pelo comentário, fiquei mesmo com medo de estar perdendo o ponto do bol... digo, do Jack! Agora um pouco da desconfiança deve ter passado, não?**

**_Bloomy - _Muito, mas muito obrigada! Esse apoio me ajuda muito mesmo! Que bom saber que está lendo! Obrigada!**

**_Lola - _por último, mas não menos importante! Dedico esse capítulo a você! Muito obrigada mesmo! Agradeço do fundo do coração o teu "sacode", eu precisava mesmo disso. Não tive dúvidas ao ler seu review: fugi da aula de telejornalismo pra postar mais um capítulo. E agora está aqui! Muito obrigada mesmo, mais uma vez! E o teu palpite, estava acertado? Me diz, ok?**

**Beijão a todas! Mais revelações aguardam! Té mais!**


	5. Quebra cabeças

Noite. Lua cheia. Todos os tripulantes do Pérola Negra já haviam se recolhido.

Jack Sparrow se debatia na cama. Em meio ao seu sono agitado, imagens de um sonho que mais pareciam lembranças. O mais belo par de olhos verdes que já vira. Lábios carmesins que hora faziam um muxoxo, hora se abriam num belo sorriso. Pele morena-rosa como igual não havia no Caribe. E um olhar indignado, pezinho batendo no chão, corpo ereto, braços rígidos rentes ao belo corpo, punhos fechados.

O capitão acordou num sobressalto. Sentou-se na cama rapidamente, e duas palavras pareciam querer saltar de sua boca, com toda a potência do que agora parecia fazer muito sentido.

- Fairy Lil!

O quebra-cabeça ganhara mais uma peça.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Julian agora estava com medo. Medo do que poderia acontecer. E por medo saiu de onde dormia com os outros homens. Foi até o convés sentar na escada que dava para a popa.

Gostava de ficar admirando a lua cheia. A chave em seu pulso parecia brilhar ainda mais sob o luar. Lembrou de quando ganhou aquele presente, e da importância que tinha na sua vida o capitão que a deu. Pobre homem. Morreu sem saber a verdade que tanto sonhara em contar. Julian chorou silenciosamente. Eram sete anos nessa vida, fugindo de quem era, fugindo de um destino que não queria. Podia mudar sua estrela, sabia disso! Mas é uma longa jornada na realização de um sonho. Estava pagando muito caro por isso. Era feliz? Não sabia responder, mas aquilo era melhor do que a vida que levaria se ficasse naquela ilha com sua mãe, mesmo com toda a tortura psicológica e o medo com que convivia.

Ficou pensando em sua mãe, naquele capitão que lhe deixara a chave, nos sete anos em que se arriscava no mar. E, para piorar, havia Jack Sparrow. Maldição! Por que raios o beijara? Por que raios embarcara no Pérola Negra? Isso poderia custar sua vida!

Não agüentava mais aquele peso. Precisava se abrir, conversar, precisava de ajuda!

Era o que faria. Procuraria a única pessoa com quem poderia conversar naquele navio.

Ia conversar com Elizabeth.

99999999999999999999999999999999999

- Senhora Turner! Elizabeth! Está acordada?

Elizabeth pegou a lamparina e abriu a porta. Ao iluminar o rosto do amigo pôde ver que os olhos estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados, sinal claro de que havia chorado.

- Julian? O que houve?

- Liz, posso falar com você? – seus olhos voltaram a marejar, sua voz ficou um pouco embargada.

- Claro! Entre! – Julian entrou e ambos sentaram-se na cama. Elizabeth percebeu que a voz do amigo estava diferente. – O que aconteceu?

O garoto enxugou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Eu... nem sei por onde começar...

- Pelo começo? – sorriu a amiga, tentando deixar Julian à vontade. O rapaz olhou para o chão, até que disse:

- Por favor, não se assuste... – tirou o casaco e o colete. Elizabeth deu um pequeno salto de susto, mas se conteve. Confiava no amigo, e queria descobrir até onde isso iria. Julian ficou de pé, segurou a camisa, sorriu, sem graça. Reuniu coragem e tirou a camisa.

Elizabeth, espantada, abriu a boca e puxou o ar com força, fazendo um ruído. O que viu explicava mais do que qualquer coisa que Julian dissesse.

Desde o tórax até o quadril, seu corpo estava todo envolvido em faixas, escondendo suas formas.

Julian era uma mulher.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Jack Sparrow não conseguia mais dormir. Lilianne Guilmore. Fairy Lil, como era conhecida na ilha onde morava. Essa sim, a mulher mais bela do Caribe. Lembrara dela. Há quanto tempo não a via! A conheceu fazia quase dez anos, na ilha de Talmot. Entre as prostitutas, ela logo lhe chamou a atenção. Belíssima! Lembrava que só a convenceu quatro tapas na cara depois de chegar para conversar. Os sorrisos, os trejeitos, como os de... Julian? Sabia que seu grumete era na verdade uma mulher, mas, qual a ligação entre elas?

Lembrava agora...

Aquela menina...

Uma criança que servia os fregueses de bebida. A pobrezinha mal agüentava o peso da garrafa. Uma menina morena e bonita, de longos cachos negros, olhos grandes e tão castanhos que quase chegavam a ser vermelhos. Devia ter uns dez anos. E hoje deve ser uma bela mulher.

Fairy Lil a apresentara como sua filha. Como era mesmo o seu nome?

Julian. Juli... an... da ilha de Talmot…

Agora lembrava. Julie Ann.

Sorriu, todo poderoso.

- Ah, mas eu sou bom... – disse para si mesmo sorrindo.

888888888888888888888888888

**Aêw! Mais um capítulo!**

**Esse foi rapidinho, só pra não deixar vocês assim tão anciosas! Acho que vocês já sabiam que o Ju é "a" Ju, né? E, claro, seu sobrenome não é Talmot! Maaas, isso é coisa pro próximo capítulo!**

**A música no capítulo anterior, esqueci de dizer, é "Segredos", da Bia Bedran!**

**Vamos aos reviews!**

**_Lola Sparrow - _Ahá! Imaginava isso! Mas, quero saber o que você realmente acha! ainda tem muito mais! Beijão!**

**_Bloomy - _Que bom que estava esperando! Agora, mais um aqui! O cap. 4 também foi o meu preferido (pelo menos por enquanto...), mas as coisas ainda vão esquentar muuuito... **

**_Taty Black - _Jamais deixaria o Jack beijar um homem! Bem, depende... Ahn... Deixa quieto! Mais um capítulo! Obrigada pelo coment!**

**_Lilys Riddle - _Er... quase acertou! Julie Ann! Tá bom assim? Tentei cantar a bola de quem ela era desde o segundo capítulo!**

**Beijão a todas! Até mais e ENJOY ALL YO HO!**


	6. Em algum lugar ao sul

Estava sentado em uma enorme pedra, das muitas que ali havia. Olhou para o céu. Orion já estava bem alta, sinal de que estava no alto verão do hemisfério sul. A lua estava belíssima. Observou o mar a sua volta, a ilha em que estava. Viu o manguezal e a vila, lá do outro lado daquele braço de mar. Por fim, a aliança em sua mão esquerda. "Se eu voltar vivo, ela me mata", pensou, divertido. Sentia sim a falta dela, mas havia algo a fazer ainda, antes de voltar. Pensou na guinada que dera sua vida naqueles últimos meses. Não que não fosse radical o que acontecera depois que aquele capitão maluco entrara nela, mas, poxa, estava em terras brasileiras! E agora, outro capitão maluco! De uma forma diferente, mas ainda assim maluco!

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando uma bela índia de pele parda, cabelos negros e lisos e olhos levemente puxados o chamou, naquele idioma ainda tão estranho para ele. Sorriu, e seguiu a moça até onde o grupo estava ao redor da fogueira para comer. Um grupo de colonizadores junto a um grupo de piratas. Que confusão se aqueles nobres soubessem a verdade!

- Senhor Turner! Em que mundo está? – um homem alto, moreno e de barba negra e espessa tirou Will de seu pensamentos.

- Ahn? Ah me desculpem, senhores! Minha cabeça estava em casa... Há quanto tempo estamos aqui, senhor Ramone?

- O capitão pirata sorriu.

- Nem sei direito, meu rapaz... parece uma eternidade...

**5555555555555555555555555555**

**Hola! Olha quem resolveu aparecer! Mr. Will Turner!**

**Vamos aos comentários:**

**_Lola Sparrow -_ Esse nome já estava escolhido há muuuito tempo! Amo o nome Julian, e tinha que ser algo parecido! Julie Ann também é muito bonito (pelo menos pra mim). Obrigada, viu?**

**_Taty Black - _Obrigada pelo comentário! E no próximo capítulo tem muito mais pra juntar (sabe aquele puzzle gigantão de 500 peças?). Beijo!**

**_Bloomy - _Hahaha! Safado e Jack não podem ser ditos numa mesma frase: É REDUNDÂNCIA! Hahaha! Gostei do teu coment! Ri muito! Beijo!**

**_Lillys Riddle - _Brigadinha!**

**E a todas, me desculpem por ser tão rápido! Esse capítulo é ainda mais curto! Mas postei dois ao mesmo tempo! Beijão a todas!**


	7. Apenas um milagre

- Meu Deus, Julian! – foi tudo o que Elizabeth pôde dizer.

- Julie Ann... – a garota respondeu sem graça, abaixando a camisa e sentando-se novamente.

- Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo.

- Eu... não agüentava mais... precisava falar... – fixou o olhar na tina de água do banho da amiga, ainda cheia.

- Por que... fez isso? – Elizabeth tentava entender o que levara a garota a se vestir como homem e viver daquele jeito. – Julie, por Deus, o que houve? – Julie voltara a chorar.

Mais calma, começou:

- Talmot, na verdade, é a ilha onde nasci. Meus pais são um pirata que quase nunca via e uma meretriz. Fui criada entre bêbados e prostitutas. Minha mãe atendendo vários clientes, não é bem o que se pode chamar de "estrutura familiar" – Julie fez um olhar de desprezo – Não era o que eu queria para mim! – seu olhar agora passava desespero – Nascida mulher, se eu ficasse lá, não seria outra coisa que não prostituta! Sempre amei muito minha mãe, mas não queria ser aquilo!

Nova pausa.

- Aos treze anos, disse a minha mãe que queria ser pirata... _Está louca_, ela disse. Passamos um ano brigando, até que, aos quatorze, resolvi ir embora...

x-x-x- Flashback –x-x-x

_- Sabe o que pode acontecer se descobrem uma mulher num navio pirata? – Lil falava aos berros. Sua filha usava roupas masculinas furtadas de algum bêbado que passara a noite na taverna_.

_- Não sei e não me importa! Aqui é que não fico mais! – dizendo isso, Julie puxou uma adaga._

_- Ju-julie Ann, filha, o que vai fazer? – a mãe ficou assustada. Viu Julie pegar os longos cabelos na mão direita e, com um único movimento da adaga na mão esquerda, cortar fora seus cachos até a altura do pescoço._

_- Não! – gritou. A garota jogou os cabelos no chão do quarto e atou a adaga novamente na cintura. Lilianne abraçou a filha – Porquê?_

_Julie Ann estava irredutível. Ficou parada enquanto sua mãe a abraçava, até que segurou seus cotovelos e a afastou. Saiu do quarto e andou pelos corredores até a escada que dava para o salão da taverna, Lilianne atrás, gritando._

_- Não faça isso! Você vai morrer!_

_- Prefiro assim! Odeio esse lugar, odeio essa vida, odeio você! – gritou em resposta._

_- Eu te odeio também, agora cale a boca e suba essas escadas agora!_

_- Pois eu prefiro morrer no mar como homem que não sou a levar essa vida ridícula e ser como você!_

_Lilianne parou. Uma lágrima escorreu pelos seus olhos. Amava muito a filha, mesmo que não demonstrasse tanto. Julie Ann percebeu que acabara de magoar sua mãe, mas agora já era tarde. Alisou com as costas da mão esquerda o rosto da mãe, pegou um lenço vermelho que Lil trazia no pescoço e o atou na cabeça, cobrindo os cabelos. Desceu o resto da escada. Quando chegou na porta da taverna, ouviu sua mãe dizer, do alto da escada._

_- Eu te amo, filha. Que Deus te acompanhe._

_Julie sorriu. Saiu._

x-x-x- Fim do Flashback –x-x-x

- Então, você quis ser pirata para não ser... uma...

- Prostituta. Pode dizer, Liz.

- Mas a sua mãe...

- Ela é, mesmo.

- Quatorze anos... você tem vinte e um... são sete anos...

- Sete anos vivendo assim, mentindo! Com medo! Sabe, durante esse tempo já estive em nove navios. Além do Pérola, claro. E por cinco vezes já me descobriram. Em uma delas fui simplesmente abandonada. Mas, nas outras... – os olhos de Julie voltaram a marejar. Elizabeth passou um braço em volta dos ombros da amiga. – Por quatro vezes abusaram de mim. Já fui espancada, presa no porão sem comida ou água e depois largada num porto ou ilha qualquer. Mas teve uma vez em que pensei que fosse morrer. Me bateram tanto... tanto... e teria morrido, se não tivesse fingido de morta. Me jogaram ao mar – respirou fundo – por sorte, estava perto de uma ilha e nadei até lá.

Elizabeth ficou imaginando o esforço de Julie em chegar até a tal ilha. Espancada, estuprada, e ainda tendo de nadar para salvar a sua vida. Imaginou seu sofrimento. E abraçou a amiga. Poderia levar toda uma vida para tentar entender toda a sua dor, física e moral. Mas jamais saberia o que é isso.

- Ah, Julie... eu sinto tanto...

- Todos os dias, de navio em navio, sempre com medo de que descobrissem. Quando pensava que alguém desconfiava de mim, fugia na primeira oportunidade e embarcava em outro! E, agora... – Julie escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Elizabeth percebeu uma mudança na voz da garota. Tentou levantar o rosto dela, carinhosamente.

- E agora, o quê? – nenhuma resposta – Julie, o que mais aconteceu?

Julie ainda titubeou, mas acabou falando.

- E-é... o ... capitão...

- Ah, mas eu te disse que a cisma era normal! Não precisa se preo...

- Não é isso, Liz! – cortou a amiga. Elizabeth arregalou os olhos. – É que... eu fiz... uma besteira...

Elizabeth sorriu.

- O que, exatamente?

- Eu... beijei... o Jack!

Nova surpresa para Liz. Ela arregalou os olhos e riu. Lembrou de quando ela mesma fez isso. Era ao para prendê-lo no navio, mas havia de admitir que sentia também curiosidade e, porque não, vontade. Era bom! Nunca haveria de esquecer. Mas amava o Will. E, pelo jeito, aquela mocinha ali estava apaixonada. Era só ver o embaraço ao falar, o olhar e o rosto corado. Pobre menina. Ninguém merece se apaixonar pelo Jack.

- Mas, Julie! Ele é... tão estranho...

- Ele é único! – rebateu, levantando rapidamente a cabeça e encarando Elizabeth.

- Ele é cheio de si!

- E um homem valoroso!

- É estabanado!

- E muito divertido!

- É um bêbado!

- E eu não sou? – realmente, pelo que vira na Jamaica, Julie sabia virar uma garrafa muito bem!

- Tá, mas ele é... é... – procurava uma palavra – é um ladrão farrista e ganancioso!

- Elizabeth, ele é um pirata... – respondeu, como quem explica a lógica da realidade.

- E é mulherengo!

- Mas o Jack é um bom homem.

- É. Isso lá é verdade... – admitiu. Jack Sparrow era um amigo! Estar dizendo aquilo não significava exatamente que achava tudo aquilo – E agora, o que pretende? – viu que não havia dúvidas. Ela estava mesmo apaixonada.

- Não sei, esse é o problema! Normalmente eu fugiria, mas eu não consigo! Me sinto presa ao Pérola Negra!

- Ao Pérola ou ao capitão? – viu que a amiga corou com a brincadeira – me desculpe.

- Mas, acho que tem razão... sabe, foi o meu primeiro beijo...

- Julie, ele sabe? – quis rir com a ingenuidade da amiga, mas se conteve.

- Acho que não. Eu, pelo menos, não contei...

- Então ele acha que beijou um homem? – Elizabeth pulou.

- Mas, talvez agora ele desconfie... entendeu?

A loira calou. Levantou-se.andou de um lado para o outro. Finalmente falou.

- Só há uma coisa que você pode fazer, Ju. Contar.

- Contar? – a menina se assustou. – Não, eu não posso!

- Ju, você precisa! Ainda não percebeu? Está apaixonada!

- Eu? – respondeu assustada.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Jack Sparrow não costumava andar pelo convés nas noites de lua cheia. ainda pairava sobre ele a idéia da maldição. Era vaidoso demais para se ver naquela forma cadavérica. Então, para poder ver a lua sem ver a si mesmo, sentou-se na escada do convés superior, onde não estava batendo a luz da lua. Se deixou observar a bela noite. Tão bela, que parecia despertar milagres. Ainda pensava nas lembranças, na menina, no beijo. O que devia fazer? Mesmo ainda não a tendo visto vestida de outra forma que não a de homem ou de criança, era uma bela mulher. Mas, o que fazer com ela?

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**Mais um capítulo! Esse é grande, pra não deixar vocês na mão depois de dois capítulos minúsculos!**

**Só mais uma coisa: a pronúncia do apelido da Ju é aquela coisa inglesa (tipo _djôu_), ok?**

**Beijão e até mais!**


	8. É preciso ter coragem

"_Quem roubou nossa coragem?_

_Tudo é dor_

_E toda dor_

_Vem do desejo_

_De não sentirmos dor"_

A maldição acabara, sabia. Mas ficou condicionado. Não conseguia mais ficar sob a luz da lua. Agora estava pensando na menina... O que devia fazer com ela? E ainda havia aquela chave no pulso da filha de Fairy Lil... Julie disse que um capitão a deu... Sabia que já a tinha visto uma vez. E foi com... Ramone? Mas por que raios John Ramone daria uma chave de prata para Julie? Jack Sparrow sabia que o capitão do Starfire sabia do paradeiro do tesouro na Ilha da Sepultura, então, será que aquela chave era... Não! Por que Julie Ann estaria com ela? Ela sabia realmente sobre o tesouro?

Isso era algo que ele precisava descobrir. Mas já estava ficando assustado. Não era normal para ele pensar tanto assim em alguém, mesmo sendo uma moça. Nem mesmo a bela Fairy Lil conseguira esse efeito!

Dane-se. Tinha de descobrir.

000000000000000000000000

- E então?

Julie permanecia em choque. Contar? Nem mesmo para John Ramone, capitão do Starfire e homem tão querido, ela contara!

- M-mas, Lizzie...

- Ah, venha... – falou Elizabeth, levantando e puxando Julie para que ficasse de pé também – Venha, a água ainda está quente, e nem tomei banho ainda. Você precisa mais do que eu. Lavar seu corpo e a sua alma. Venha!

Julie Ann levantou-se e despiu-se, Elizabeth ajudou. Na hora em que ela tocou na chave no pulso de Julie, a garota rapidamente colocou a mão em cima.

- Não! Quer dizer... me desculpe... É que eu nunca a tiro do pulso...

000000000000000000000000

- Will! Levante-se!

O rapaz abriu os olhos devagar, e viu o capitão à sua frente. Falava baixo e com urgência.

- O... o que foi?

- Vamos sair de Taquaré e tem que ser agora. Ficar mais tempo aqui pode ser perigoso.

Foi então que ele se lembrou. Estava entre piratas, que estavam entre representantes da coroa portuguesa. Seria uma questão de tempo até serem descobertos. Levantou.

- Então vamos logo, capitão Ramone.

000000000000000000000000

Há quanto tempo não sabia o que era um banho como aquele! Mesmo sendo água um artigo raro num navio, Elizabeth dera seu banho para a amiga. Agora, molhado, podia perceber que os cabelos de Julie eram cacheados – cachinhos pequenos e delicados. Enquanto ajudava a amiga a esfregar as costas, as duas conversavam sobre a origem da chave.

- John Ramone. Esse era seu nome... – disse Julie, o olhar perdido. – Fiquei um ano como grumete dele no Starfire. Ele me tratava muito bem, sabe? Como um... filho... – pausa. Respirada. – Ele nunca soube a verdade sobre mim. E... ele era... meu pai...

Elizabeth ficou estarrecida. Mas calou. Deixou Julie Ann pôr tudo para fora.

- Ele sempre me visitava em Talmot até os meus oito anos. Depois não apareceu mais. Eu pensava que ele não me amava, mas era criança demais pra entender como é a vida de um pirata. Mas depois, quando estava no Starfire, em uma noite ele me contou sobre a filha na ilha de Talmot. Contou o quanto a amava, e a mãe dela. Disse que sentia muita falta da filha, mas que não voltaria por causa de uma briga com Lil. O que mais me doeu foi quando ele disse que a filha deveria já estar moça, e agora, uma prostituta. Ah, Elizabeth, que vontade de gritar e dizer "papai, sou eu!", mas... tive medo... – respira fundo – Pouco tempo depois tivemos um ataque, e meu pai morreu... eu nem contei a ele... – nova pausa – Ele me entregou essa chave antes de ser puxado pelo oceano, e me pediu para entregar à sua filha na ilha de Talmot...

Julie não falou mais nada. Mas Elizabeth sabia que havia um turbilhão na alma da amiga. O que ela não podia imaginar era o que aquela chave abria.

- Julie...

- Hum? - a menina estava de olhos fechados.

- Vai falar com ele?

- Com quem?

- Com o Jack.

Julie abriu os olhos e abraçou os joelhos. Seu olhar era cheio de angústia.

- Não tenho coragem, Liz...

- Ju - ela se pôs na frente da amiga - Tenha força! Não vai acontecer nada dessa vez! Ele não fará nada contra você!

- Eu sei, Liz... Mas... não é isso o que me amedronta...

- Julie, - Elizabeth agora a olhava no fundo dos olhos - acredite em mim. Fale com ele.

Julie sustentou o olhar da amiga. Acreditava nela. Se levantou, se enxugou e se vestiu (a mesma camisa que usava, mas agora uma faixa marcava sua cintura, e usava uma saia comprida). Deixou seus cachos soltos. Resolveu. iria falar com ele.

- Liz...

- Sim?

- Se ele me matar, eu venho puxar seu pé à noite! - falou, sorrindo.

Elizabeth retribuiu o sorriso e abraçou a amiga.

- Tá. Eu não vou ligar mesmo...

Julie foi até a porta. Virou e olhou para Elizabeth novamente. Havia medo em seus olhos.

- Tenha fé - Liz falou, baixinho.

Julie foi para o convés.

00000000000000000000

**Whoa! Demorei, mas tô aqui!**

**Capítulo down também. É que a coitadinha sofreu, né? Cada vez mais descubro como sou má...**

**Que fará Jack Sparrow? Quais suas reais intenções com a nossa Ju? E ela, terá coragem de contar tudo ou vai amarelar e correr pra se esconder no porão do Pérola Negra até chegar no próximo porto? E onde está o Will? Para onde ele vai com o capitão Ramone? E porque a Camilla não pára de fazer pergunta chata? Essas respostas estão nos próximos episod... digo... capítulos!**

**A música é Quando o _Sol Bater Na Janela do Seu Quarto, _do Legião Urbana. E, deu pra perceber a linhagem de Rock'n Roll a que a Ju pertence, né? O sobrenome da mãe, Guilmore, é homenagem ao guitarrista do Pink Floyd, David Guilmore. E hoje vimos seu pai, Jhonny ops! John Ramone. Nem precisa dizer nada, né?**

**Vamos aos reviews!**

**_Lola Sparrow - _Tamos na espera! O que fará Julie Ann? Fique tranqüila que se tudo sair conforme o planejado amanhã posto a resposta. Tenho uma sinopse de cada capítulo ainda não postado, ok? Logo tem mais surpresas por aí...**

**_Taty Black - _Mais peças! Acho que vai passar das 500 prometidas... Que bom que tá gostando!**

_**Bloomy -** _**O Jack, como o cachorro que é (quero um pra mim!), nem preciso dizer mais nada, né? Hahaha!**

**Valeu, gente! Ah, seguinte: tava pensando em fazer uma comunidade no Orkut pra galera aqui do que escreve sobre PdC. O que vocês acham? **

**Beijão a todos!**


	9. Porque você se faz?

"_Porque você se faz_

_O que não pode ser_

_Muito mais forte_

_Inofensivo_

_Tá complicado de dizer_

_Alguma coisa_

_Você não ouve_

_Não me responde_

_Já se perdeu_

_Ficou pra trás_

_Como um dia comum_

_Nada que eu faça te importa_

_Nada te importa mais_

_Nada mudou"_

Fora o luar, não havia luz alguma. A mesma impressão de antes: tão bela noite parecia propícia a despertar milagres. Mas, que tipo de milagres? Não era um homem religioso, mas gostaria que Deus lhe concedesse alguma graça naquela noite tão bela. Os pensamentos mais estranhos que Jack Sparrow já tivera pareceram brotar todos de uma só vez naquela noite, enquanto finalmente decidira a se deixar tocar pela luz da lua cheia, encostado na amurada a bombordo do Pérola Negra.

Pelo canto esquerdo de sua visão percebeu um vulto atrás de si, mas não se voltou para ver quem era. Intimamente já sabia.

- Capitão Sparrow...

Ele apenas sorriu, sem se virar. Julie Ann ficou receosa, ainda na penumbra. Não sabia qual seria a reação do capitão, mas agora já estava ali e não poderia voltar atrás.

- Capitão, preciso falar com o senhor...

- Quanta formalidade, Julian... – respondeu finalmente – Mas, me diga, o que houve com sua voz? Parece-me diferente...

- É sobre isso que preciso lhe falar... – timidamente, Julie saiu aos poucos do escuro. Jack permaneceu de costas. – Capitão, por favor, olhe para mim...

Jack, vagarosamente, voltou-se para Julie. A camisa branca com uma faixa que agora lhe cingia a cintura deixava ver o quão delicadas eram suas formas. A longa saia marrom era novidade para quem estava acostumado a vê-la vestida como homem. A pele morena queimada pelo sol do Caribe agora brilhava sob o luar. Deus, como era linda! Parecia um anjo barroco com aqueles cachos negros emoldurando seu delicado rosto. Sabia que era uma bela mulher.

Mesmo assim, Jack fingiu surpresa ao vê-la.

- Ju-julian?

- Sim, capitão...

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Julie retomou a palavra.

- É difícil para mim, capitão... mas tenho um bom motivo por ter mentido... peço que me perdoe...

Jack permaneceu em silêncio. Julie estremeceu.

- Por favor, capitão... não... Olha, me escute... Ju-julie... Julie Ann... esse é meu nome...

Jack não sabia explicar o que sentia naquele momento, nem o que sentia ao ver ou pensar naquela menina. Antes de descobrir quem ela era, aquela doce criatura já mexia com ele. Por isso era tão rude com seu grumete. Não sabia como agir antes e não sabia como agir agora. Mas ocultava todo seu embaraço em uma pose de superioridade e no silêncio de quem se protege. Mas tinha muita coisa que ele ainda queria saber daquela menina. Com jeito, conseguiria. Por hora, deixe que ela fale.

Tímida e embaraçada, Julie prosseguiu.

- Faz sete anos que estou no mar, mas tenho meus motivos para estar aqui... foi para... fugir de um destino...

Jack finalmente quebrou seu silêncio.

- Para fugir ou para encontrá-lo?

Julie calou-se por um instante.

- Acredito que as duas coisas... – respondeu baixinho – meu caminho aos poucos vai sendo traçado, e coisas importantes vão sendo acrescentadas.

Mesmo iluminados apenas pelo luar, Jack pôde perceber que o olhar de Julie era distante ao dizer esta última frase.

- Como isto? – disse o capitão, segurando o pulso esquerdo da garota. Julie soltou-se da mão de Jack com um puxão.

- Isto e outras coisas... não entende? Por que acha que me arrisquei a contar ao senhor meu segredo?

O olhar dela agora se tornara intenso. Jack assustou-se com os efeitos que isso provocara nele. Seu coração acelerara, seu corpo parecia querer tremer, seus sentidos pareciam fundir-se. Entendeu, sim, a que se referiam as "outras coisas". Mas não queria entender. Isso lhe era novo. E não queria que fosse assim, não queria que houvesse uma especial. Queria continuar sua vida de pirata sem se incomodar, tendo as mulheres que quisesse na cama que escolhesse, sem que sua consciência se afetasse com isso. Era estranho. Mesmo assim perguntou.

- A que... coisas... se refere?

- Coisas... que imaginei jamais conhecer... Capitão, no porão eu...

- Sabe o que acontece se descobrem uma mulher num navio pirata? – Jack cortou.

- Sei sim... mais até do que poderia suportar...

- Pior do que isso é enganar um capitão, Julian.

- Julie, capitão.

- Julie, Julian, não me importa. - Jack quase gritava.

Julie Ann ficou chocada. Não esperava isso.

- Eu queria só dizer que...

- Não dirá mais nada. E você desce no próximo porto, grumete.

Jack deu as costas e saiu, deixando Julie sozinha no convés. A menina sentiu as lágrimas chegarem aos olhos...

9999999999999999999999999999

**Hola!**

**Curtinho o cap., é que eu tive que cortar ele no meio. Problems, problems...**

**A música é Dia Comum, do Detonautas Roque Clube (salve salve Rodrigo Netto!).**

**Reviews!**

**_Taty Black - _Ih, deixei você ainda mais curiosa! Pecinhas, pecinhas... tem muito mais ainda!**

**_Marilia Quilin - _Que bom que gostou! Já li fics suas, mto boas! Beijo e valew por passar nessa humilde fic! Sejas bem vinda!**

**_Lola - _Mais um final matador! Foi mals, a falta de tempo me deixou postar só isso!**

**_Celtic Botan - _Tenho planos de botar seres sobrenaturais aqui, mas só a partir do momento em que o Pérola chegar no Brasil! Seja bem vinda vc tbm!**

**_Rose B. Sparrow! - _Saudades! Bem vinda de volta! Perdoada! E valeu por gostar. Tô esperando cap novo da tua fic!**

**_Bloomy - _Postei! Tá aí! E concordo com você sobre a canalhice do Jack. Que garota num gosta de cachorros?**

**_Lilys Riddle - _Bigada! Valeu! Beijo pra ti!**

**Galela, desculpa a demora e a pressa, ok? Ah, a comuna no orkut é _Fandom PdC - Procurem! Divulguem! _**

**Beijos a todas!**


	10. Sinceramente

_"Sinceramente você pode se abrir comigo  
Honestamente eu só quero te dizer  
Que eu acertei o pulo quando te encontrei  
Acertei _

Eu sei a palavra que você deseja escutar  
Você é o segredo que eu vou desvendar  
Você acertou o pulo quando me encontrou  
Acertou

E então o nosso mundo girou  
Você ficou e a noite veio  
Nos trazer a escuridão  
E aí então  
Eu abri meu coração  
Por que nada é em vão

_Gostei do seu charme e do seu groove  
Gostei do jeito como rola com você  
Gostei do seu papo e do seu perfume  
Gostei do jeito como eu rolo com você"_

A luz do luar fazia brilhar as lágrimas de Julie. A dor no peito causada pela atitude de Jack era muito maior do que o medo de qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe acontecer. Acreditava... no quê? Estava apaixonada, mas, acreditava mesmo que aquele homem pudesse olhar para ela? Por Deus, ele é um pirata! Mas seu pai também era um pirata, e havia se apaixonado pela sua mãe. A esperança havia tomado seu coração, e agora, a atitude de Sparrow havia levado tudo embora. Saiu dali. Ainda não sabia o que fazer. Sabia apenas que desceria no próximo porto.

88888888888888888888888

Sentado na escada que dava para o convés superior, Jack Sparrow estava amuado, abraçado a uma garrafa de rum. Ficava praguejando sozinho, se maldizendo, e pensando no quanto havia sido grosso com a garota. Não é que não gostasse da atitude dela. Ele mesmo ficara pensando no breve beijo recebido no porão. E a chave, ah! Havia perdido uma bela oportunidade de saber sobre a chave que Julie trazia no pulso esquerdo... Lembrou de quando a garota usara aquela mesma canhota para salvar sua vida, dando um tiro no homem que tentava roubá-lo. Sentiu-se estranho novamente. Afinal, como andava se sentindo estranho desde que ela havia subido ao Pérola Negra! Seria esse o motivo de tanta grossura com a menina? Mesmo tendo em vista aqueles lindos olhos negros, o sorriso tímido, a eficiência como grumete, as lindas feições de anjinho barroco quando os cachos negros caem no seu rosto... O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? Por quê pensava dessa maneira? Já não entendia...

8888888888888888888888

Elizabeth ficou preocupada. Mesmo a amiga tendo passado por muita coisa na vida, podia perceber que ela era ainda um pouco frágil. Tinha medo do que Jack poderia fazer. Não que ele pudesse causar algum mal à menina, longe disso, mas ele poderia fazer algo que a magoasse. Quem sabe se o capitão não diria alguma besteira à moça? Ou deitar-se com ela com a maior pose de apaixonado e no dia seguinte mandar ela sair do navio? Podia esperar essas coisas dele. Saiu para procurar a menina. Iria, de longe, olhar o que acontecia.

Encontrou Jack sentado, resmungando. Ele ainda segurou a garrafa de rum e a virou para baixo, à procura da bebida. Ainda pôde ouvi-lo dizer:

- Porcaria! Por que tem de acabar?

Ela sorriu. Desceu até onde ele estava e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Noite ruim, Jack?

- Apenas esse rum que resolveu terminar, mas... o que faz aqui?

- Estava andando, te ouvi resmungar... Algum problema?

Jack levantou os olhos para a esquerda.

- Bem... o grumete... ele, na verdade... é ela! Entendeu?

Elizabeth fez cara de desentendida.

- Julian, na verdade, é Julie Ann...

- E daí?

- Como, e daí? – Jack levantou a voz e pôs as mãos na cintura, numa pose hilária – Mulher no navio dá azar!

- Ah, quer dizer então que eu trago azar para o Pérola, é isso?

- Não, amor! Mas... deixa... é que... – Jack ficara embolado – Você não entende!

- Ela te incomoda, por acaso? Eu o vi tratá-la como um cão desde que ela subiu a bordo!

- É que... ela, de certa forma, mexe... comigo...

- Ah, não, Jack! Não venha agora querer me dizer do que se passa nas suas calças!

- Não não não! Não é isso! Não é nas minhas calças o efeito! Quer dizer, não apenas nas calças... – sorriu, maroto. Mas o sorriso logo se desfez. – O que acontece é que ela me faz pensar... ela é diferente, não sei o porquê... essa menina me intriga...

- Tá, mas como você ficou sabendo que ele era ela?

- Julie Ann me contou.

- E você...

- Disse... que iria deixá-la no próximo porto.

Elizabeth quase teve um ataque (ou quase atacou o Jack).

- Mas você não acabou de dizer que a menina mexe com você?

Jack arregalou os olhos e jogou o corpo para trás.

- Eu... fui impulsivo!

- Jack, acho que você não entendeu o que está acontecendo... - disse com um leve sorriso.

E ele não entendeu. Ficou olhando aparvalhado para a amiga.

- Não! Realmente!

- Não serei eu a te explicar. Fale com ela novamente. Será bom para vocês dois.

Jack fechou a cara e levantou-se de repente.

- Sou um capitão! Aliás, o grande capitão Jack Sparrow! Se está insinuando que devo pedir desculpas, eu sinto!

Saiu, andando naqueles passos desengonçados, mas tão charmosos.

Liz sorriu-se, sozinha.

- Acho que nosso amigo capitão não sabe que está apaixonado...

Riu ainda mais. Olhou para a lua. E onde estaria Will? Ficou pensando no marido, na saudade imensa que sentia.

44444444444444444444

Sparrow ficou pensando no que disse a amiga. Entender o quê? Havia algo a ser compreendido? Sabia apenas que se sentia mal por ter agido daquele jeito com a menina. Não poderia se desculpar. E a imagem do capitão? Já dentro da cabine, andou a passos vagarosos até sua mesa. Não sabia o que realmente queria. Apoiou as mãos na mesa, pensativo. Foi então que lembrou-se da sua bússola. Ela podia mostrar o que ele queria de verdade. Era só se concentrar. Mas, Deus, como era difícil se concentrar com a imagem daquele anjinho na mente!

Ele a pegou e abriu.

A seta girou, girou, girou, e finalmente parou.

Apontava para o seu ombro direito. Direcionou os olhos naquela direção, e notou que havia algo na penumbra da cabine. Seus sons, seu cheiro.

- Não saio daqui sem que me diga porquê quer me largar!

A menina ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Toda a força de Jack esvaiu-se com aquela visão. Toda sua exitação e dúvida também. Percebeu que o milagre que pedira estava o tempo todo ali, ao seu alcançe.

- Vou me odiar por isso pela manhã... - falou baixinho para si mesmo, olhando o chão. Deu três passadas largas até onde Julie estava e a beijou delicadamente. O beijo foi aos poucos se tornando exigente e caloroso. Nenhum deles mais podia respirar, mas continuavam. Jack a guiou até a cama e a deitou, continuando a beijá-la. Deslizou as mãos pelo pescoço de Julie até a gola da camisa, e ela segurou as mãos dele, com uma certa dor no olhar. Foi então que Jack percebeu. ela era uma menina que vivia em navios piratas, sabe-se lá o que pode ter acontecido com ela. E se apiedou. Beijou sua testa em sinal de respeito, e ela retirou as mãos, abraçando-o. Calma e vagarosamente, eles se livraram de suas roupas e se entregaram ao sentimento que os unia. Tornaram-se um. Eram uma alma, e agora um só corpo., até o êxtase. E adormeceram nos braços um do outro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A:-**

**Óia! Como eu tô demorando pra atualizar, né? Devo pedir desculpas, é que tá acontecendo muita coisa, ando meio sem tempo... Mas acho que semana que vem já fica mais tranqüilo...**

**A música é _Sinceramente, _do Cachorro Grande (música que eu, particularmente, amo).**

**Desculpa, mas escrevi tão mal a primeira noite de Jack & Ju...**

**Reviews! Reviews! Muito feliz! Meu recorde: 31! Até fechar esse capítulo, pelo menos. Vamos às respostas:**

**_Anna Padfoot - _Muito obrigada! Uma das minhas maiores preocupações nessa fic foi não perder a essência do Jack, e tô tentando arduamente! Se é difícil pra escrever, imaginem para nosso querido Johnny Depp interpretá-lo! Sou atriz também (de teatro, mas sou!), e imagino a dificuldade. O cara é fera! Ainda não tive tempo pra ler suas fics, desculpa! Obrigada pela sua review, fico feliz! Beijo!**

**_Taty Black - _Concordo! Mas olha ele aí agora! Beijão!**

**_Bloomy - _Tá aqui o resto, com alguns acréscimos! Desculpa a demora! Gomen, gomen! Mau ele não é mesmo! Mas é um pu-- pirata! Bjoooo! Valew!**

**_Lilys Riddle - _Bigada pela review, linda! Mas agora ele se redimiu. Ou não? Té, beijo!**

**_Lola - _Ainda não morreu, né? Senão você perdeu esse capítulo! Num morre não, fica aqui! Jack Mau! Eu, mais ainda! Mwahahahaha! Beijão, guria!**

**Ah, e quem ainda não viu entra lá no meu perfil no orkut e procura a comunidade Fandon PdC. Eu tenho a honra e o privilégio de ser a única Camilla Lunas no orkut todinho! Legal, né? Entra lá que essa comuna é pra gente! Beijos e té!**


	11. Um anjo nos braços

_ Aqui estou eu  
E ao alcance de minha mão  
Ela parece dormir  
Ela esta mais doce do que o mais  
Selvagem sonho  
Podia vê-la  
E eu assisto-a ir embora  
Mas eu sei que estarei caçando por toda parte  
Toda parte...  
Não há fim nas distâncias que irei  
Percorrer para caçar por toda parte  
Toda parte...  
Não há fim nas distâncias que irei percorrer  
Para encontrá-la de novo  
Meus sonhos dependem disso  
Através da escuridão  
Eu sinto o palpitar do coração dela próximo ao meu  
Ela é o mais doce amor que eu poderia encontrar  
Então eu acho que caçarei por toda parte  
Toda parte...  
Você sabe o que significa te amar?  
Eu estou caçando por toda parte  
E agora ela está me dizendo  
Que tem que ir embora  
Eu sempre caçarei por toda parte  
Faminto por você  
Assisto dilacerar me em pedaços  
Caçando por toda parte  
Oh, não há fim nas distâncias que irei percorrer  
Oh, por você eu estarei caçando por toda parte..._

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ela dormia profundamente. Ele estava acordado. Ainda não acreditava no que acabou de acontecer. Aquele anjo, ali, tão perto, respirando leve e docemente. A luz do luar entrava pelas janelas da cabine e ajudava as lamparinas a iluminar o ambiente, permitindo que Jack enxergasse a garota adormecida. Olhava-a com um carinho que não se imaginava capaz de sentir. Inclinou-se e beijou levemente o ombro da menina, que estava de costas para ele. Ela se mexeu e o lençol que a cobria deslizou, deixando à mostra suas costas. Quando ia ajeitar o tecido, percebeu uma marca nas costas de Julie. Chegou mais perto e afastou mais o lençol, e pôde ver o resto da marca, e mais uma. Fez com que a moça deitasse mais um pouco, e viu mais uma marca, e mais outra, e mais outra, e outra ainda... As costas tão belas e felinas eram totalmente marcadas, assim como os ombros e parte dos braços que podia ver. Sentiu um forte aperto no coração naquele momento, o fundo dos seus olhos de repente pareceram arder, um nó na garganta.

- Ah, Julie... – suspirou baixinho. Imaginou o quanto a menina devia ter sofrido. Com certeza alguém já havia descoberto que o jovem Julian era uma garota, e Jack sabia o que acontecia quando uma mulher era descoberta em um navio pirata. Tortura. Sofrimento. Feridas físicas e psicológicas. Nunca havia enfrentado isso no Pérola Negra, mas sabia o que podia acontecer. Um forte sentimento de piedade pela garota se apossou de seu coração. Teve vontade de protegê-la, cuidá-la. Beijou levemente as marcas. Adormeceu.

8888888888888888888888888

Ele dormia profundamente. Ela estava acordada. Acordou num salto, na verdade. Ao perceber onde estava, Julie lembrou do que aconteceu naquela noite. Sorriu, feliz enfim. No momento em que foi levada até a cama ela sabia o que iria acontecer, e com a certeza veio todo o pavor que as lembranças disso lhe despertavam. Sexo, para ela, significava dor. Mas ele havia sido gentil com ela, e sentiu o carinho que ele lhe transmitia. Pela primeira vez não se sentira invadida, mas era com prazer que o recebera. Aquela, sim, havia sido a sua primeira vez. Durante a noite, pôde ver as marcas no corpo de Jack. Feridas provocadas por tiros, as muitas escoriações em todo o seu braço esquerdo (mostrando claramente que ele quase o perdera), a letra "P" feita com ferro em brasa no braço direito, as muitas marcas de espada em seu corpo. Era dura a vida de pirata. Lembrou do pai. Ele também tinha muitas escoriações. E ela mesma... quantas marcas, de batalhas travadas contra os mais variados inimigos, e de quando não tivera nem a chance de lutar. E por lembrar disso... Oh, não! E se a vissem saindo da cabine do capitão? Levantou-se e vestiu-se. Olhou mais uma vez para aquele que a havia feito se sentir mulher pela primeira vez. Beijou levemente sua testa e saiu.

333333333333333333333333333

A fuga de Taquaré foi bem sucedida, e por enquanto a tripulação do capitão Ramone estava numa ilha de nenhum movimento português, chamada por eles de Valadares. Bem próxima dali estava a Vila de Nossa Senhora do Rosário de Paranaguá. Já havia amanhecido quando lá chegaram.

Estavam embrenhados na mata. Escondidos. Por enquanto estavam livres de qualquer milícia.

999999999999999999999999999

O dia passou como todos os outros. O grumete limpava o navio, o capitão gritava ordens. Quando se cruzavam, Julie abaixava a cabeça, Jack olhava torto, e por vezes lhe lançava alguma tarefa. Gibbs foi o único a estranhar o fato do capitão não importunar o jovem Julian. Mas apenas "o garoto", o capitão e Elizabeth – que vira Julie entrar na cabine de Sparrow – sabiam o que realmente acontecia. Porem, a pequena morena, mesmo feliz pela noite que passou, ainda estava em dúvida quanto ao que aconteceu. Como assim, se arrepender pela manhã? Ouvira direito? Desde que saíra da cabine Sparrow com a lua ainda brilhando e os primeiros matizes da madrugada pintando o céu – e passou na cabine de Elizabeth para pegar as roupas de volta – só o vira novamente pelo convés, e as únicas palavras que ele lhe dirigira foram uma ordem para ajudar na cozinha e outra para subir à gávea. Continuava absorta em seus pensamentos – e em como as bolhinhas formadas pela água jogada no convés se tornaram interessantes de repente – quando Gibbs a chamou.

- Julian. Julian!

- Ah, desculpe – pulou o grumete.

- O capitão quer que você leve rum para ele.

- E-eu?

- Sim, e do rum que há no porão. Jack insistiu que você fosse levar.

A menina pegou o esfregão e o balde e foi para o porão. Largou-os por lá e revirou o local atrás da bebida, e lembrou de quando tropeçou no cabo do esfregão, indo parar nos braços de Jack. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Sorriu. Encontrou uma caixa. Abriu. Nada. Teria de ir de mãos vazias. Maldição.

Subiu as escadas e atravessou o convés com o andar levemente arrastado que inventara para Julian. Como estava difícil naquele dia se fazer passar por homem, agora que se sentia tão mulher! Bateu na porta da cabine de Sparrow, e disse com a voz grossa que usava há sete anos.

- É o Julian, capitão.

A porta se abriu. Jack estava sozinho.

- Er... Não há mais rum no porão – disse, mantendo a voz, porem embaraçada. Jack manteve–se em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Feche! Feche-a! – disse, por fim, fazendo um trejeito e apontando a porta. Julie obedeceu. Ao passar a chave, virou-se e encontrou Sparrow quase colado a si.

- Não era rum o que eu queria.

Jack aproximou o rosto cada vez mais. Todo o corpo de Julie estremecia enquanto os lábios dele cobriram os seus de maneira exigente.

- Senti sua falta, Julie... você saiu sem me acordar...

- Era necessário – respondeu entre suspiros – se me pegam...

Jack se afastou um pouco, olhou para a garota, parou com um pé na frente do outro e exibiu as palmas das mãos para cima.

- Mas eu sou o capitão! – falou, fazendo seus habituais trejeitos – e não sou qualquer um: sou o CAPITÃO JACK SPARROW! - dedo em riste – E ninguém aqui está apto a me contrariar, ou a qualquer um sob minha proteção. Não vê a Elizabeth?

Julie sorriu e o beijou num rompante.

- Hum, foi inesperado! – abraçou a cintura da menina. Mas o sorriso dela sumiu de repente.

- Mesmo assim... prefiro continuar desse jeito... – Jack pôde ver um súbito medo se estampar nos olhos dela. levantou seu rosto para ele com dois dedos. Havia um princípio de lágrimas neles.

- O que você esconde, menina? – disse baixinho e a abraçou, sem perder o ar engraçado de conquistador – quero saber o que seus olhos escondem... e também a ...

Batidas na porta interrompem o capitão, e ela se abre a tempo apenas do casal se soltar.

- Capitão! Precisamos de você no convés!

- Estou indo, Gibbs.

Julie estava em um canto da cabine, a cabeça baixa. Jack estava encostado em sua mesa. Esse foi o quadro encontrado por Gibbs ao abrir a porta.

E quanto a você, garoto – disse para Julie – se mais uma vez eu lhe mandar trazer rum e me vier de mãos vazias vai parar no próximo porto à nado! Agora saia daqui!

A menina saiu, apressada. Tentava a todo custo conter um riso nos lábios. Jack estava em polvorosa. Perdera outra oportunidade de saber da chave.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cap curtééésimo! Depois de tanta demora... Gomen, gomen mil vezes... Ando no meio de uma correria, tenho trabalhos e projetos pra entregar na facul, e em busca de um curso de teatro aqui em Curitiba... tá meo difícil de postar, já que uso o pc na facul...**

**Maaas... E então? O que acharam? A música é _Hunting High and Low, _do A-Ha, achei que tinha bem a ver com o cap.**

**Não pude deixar de comentar o tombo da Julie na forma de uma lembrança! É que foi um tombo típico meu, vocês não têm noção! A diferença é que não tem um Jack pra me pegar pela cintura TT A minha última estripulia foi feia (né, Polly? Kakakakkaka!), cês nem imaginam... Mas, sem mais delongas, vamos aos coments!**

**_Anna Padfoot -_ Obrigada, amore! Valew a dica, mas é que de início não sabia se seria apropriado, devido a idade das meninas que entram aqui, mas quem aí que aos doze não assistiu _Presença de Anita_, né? Pode deixar que na próxima vai tar caprichado! Beijo!**

**_Marília Quillin - _Bigada, moça. Que bom que tá gostando! Faço a fic pra vocês! Bjx!**

**_K - _Antes de mais nada, putz, desculpa! Vc me add no orkut, né? Foi mal, é q fiquei um tempão sem entrar... Obrigada pelo elogio! Tua fic tá linda tbm, tá? Logo mais eu passo lá na Fúria do Destino que tá d+! Bjuuuuu**

**_Lola - _Lolita, luz de minha vida (já leu o livro do Nabokov?) O Jack, sabe né... Mas será ele um caso perdido ou abrirá os olhinhos para o amor? Só sei que se depender dessas gurias aqui do FFNet JACK SPARROW É O MAIOR PEGADOR! UHUU! Bjus p vc!**

**_Lilys Riddle - _Boa pergunta! Porque cargas d'água o rum acabou? E o vinho do bar da minha mãe? Saco... DRUNK UP ME EARTIES! Também gostei desse sinal de rspeito, mas sabe, né? Vindo do Jack, tudo é possível... Té +, guria! Bjooo**

**_Taty Black - _Eu também gostei de escrever, e fico feliz em ver que vocês estão curtindo! Dá mais ânimo de escrever! Beijão!**


	12. É preciso controle

Os olhos estavam abertos. Dentro do peito, uma preocupação. As coisas começavam a sair do seu controle. Não podia perder de vista seu real objetivo. Estava ali apenas para recuperar o que era seu por direito. Sim, gostava de estar ali, da amizade de Elizabeth, e até da paixãozinha que despertara. Mas detestava admitir: as lágrimas foram reais. A dor também. Mas, se ninguém se apiedara dela, por que teria de se apiedar dos outros? Não perder o objetivo de vista. Nunca. Jamais. Mas, repetia, as coisas começavam a sair do seu controle... O calor daquele corpo, ali ao seu lado... Sim, mexia com ela. Estava feliz, admitia. Amava Sparrow, admitia. Mas chegaria o momento em que teria de escolher entre a família e o coração. Resistia em si o medo. Mas, por enquanto, aproveitaria o corpo ao seu lado, aquele belo sorriso, mesmo dourado, e o tempo que lhe restava no Pérola Negra. O depois é o depois.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Era difícil, sabia, mas precisava chegar até a baía de Guaratuba. Precisava recuperar seu navio. Estava lá, em Sepultura, próximo ao seu tesouro. Lembrava do jovem que conhecera. Demorou um pouco para perceber, de início a garota o enrolara, mas sentiu um grande carinho pelo seu grumete, uma sensação de protetorismo. Isso não lhe era comum. Depois veio a familiaridade, e o quanto o jeito do menino fazia lembrar Lilly, e a sua Julie. Em seguida, percebeu que às vezes o grumete deixava escapar um leve jeito de menina. Foi questão de dias para reconhecer a filha. Mas não quis alarmá-la. Se ela se sentia à vontade assim, deixaria então. Sabia o que acontecia a uma mulher descoberta num navio pirata, mas nada aconteceria a ela, afinal, era a sua filha, ninguém ousaria tocá-la, e no futuro aquele navio seria dela. Deixe que, quando se sentisse segura o suficiente, ela contaria tudo para o pai. Apesar da vontade enorme de abraçá-la e dizer o quanto a amava. E deixara para ela a chave naquele dia fatídico, sem que pudesse dizer tudo.

Mas agora era hora de seguir em frente. Mesmo sem a chave, Ramone se encaminhava para o local do tesouro, afinal, tinha um ferreiro consigo, não?

Persistia em seu coração a esperança de que a filha voltasse à Sepultura para poder reencontrá-la.

9999999999999999999999999999999999

O dia amanhecera bonito. O calor tropical castigava os corpos dos tripulantes do Pérola Negra. Estavam em águas brasileiras agora, próximos a região de Porto Seguro, como os colonizadores portugueses chamavam. Estavam próximos do destino, e Jack ainda não conseguira arrancar nada de Julie sobre a chave. Sabia que já a vira no pescoço de Ramone. Sabia que a menina era filha de Fairy Lil. Não lembrava de Lil lhe contar qualquer coisa sobre Ramone. Mas isso era aceitável, uma vez que ela nunca lhe contava sobre seus outros clientes. Naquele tempo, haviam os "clientes especiais" naquele prostíbulo em Talmot, e o famoso Capitão Jack Sparrow era um deles. Era sempre atendido por Lil quando ia lá.

Qual a ligação da menina com o Capitão John Ramone?

Qual a razão de não conseguir arrancar nada dela?

Percisava saber o quanto antes. E seria naquela noite.

8888888888888888888888888

**Passada supersônica pra postar cap escrito na velocidade da luz! Foi mal ser tão curtinho... sabem como é a vida, né... **

**Dessa vez fiquei devendo música... Foi uma coisa tão rápida... Agradeço os coments d vcs! Mto obbrigada! Aí vão minhas respostas:**

**_Anna Padfoot - _Valeu pelo elogio, também gostei muito de escrevê-lo... Ainda virá mais romance...**

**_K - _Pois é, mas os homens terão 78 virgens pra eles! Num é justo! Manda a conta, garçom! Tua fic tá maravilhosa, esperarei anciosamente a atualização... Hoje vou até entrar meia hora mais tarde na aula pra postar... Gostei da tua idéia lá... Árvore... Hahaha! Beijo, linda!**

**_Kadzinha - _Bigada, fofa... Seja bem vinda à comuna! Tua fic tá legal, faça mais entrevistas! **

**_Lola - _O livro é superfamoso, "Lolita", do Vladmir Nabokov. É que ele começa com _"Lolita, luz de minha vida, labareda em minha carne. Minha alma, minha lama. Lolita. A ponta da língua dando dois saltos para depois tropeçar, de leve, entre os dentes. Lo. Li. Ta" _. O Jack tá mesmo, safado, vagabundo, sem-vergonha (eu querooooo!). Té!**

**_Bloomy - _Mas não é repetitivo te agradecer! Muito obrigada! Beijo!**

**_Rose B. Sparrow - _Bem vinda de volta! Num desculpo não, só se vc me deixar reviews em todos os capítulos daqui por diante! a Julie é uma caixa de surpresas, e parece saber de tudo desde o início. Tem muita coisa ainda pra ser desvendada, e ela é realmente forte. O tombo? Nem te conto que é bem típico de mim... A Dory de Procurando Nemo foi inspirada em mim, sabia? esses dias enfiei a cabeça no vidro de uma livraria, quando achei o dvd d PdC, tristeza...**

**Obraigada a todas! Até a próxima!**


	13. Do que você tem medo?

**_Ahoy! Séculos sem postar! Quase três meses! Meu Deus, perdão, gente... Mas eu tô acompanhando as fics q vocês postam aqui! E podem deixar que o 13 tá aqui, o 14 tá no forno e o 15 tá sendo escrito! Mas, só porque eu sou má, o 14 é só semana que vem hehehe (carinha maligna òó). Beijos, continuo lá embaixo! Enjoy all!_**

_--- resumo capítulo 12 ---_

Julie relembra o porquê de ter embarcado no Pérola Negra, e teme a proximidade de uma importante escolha. Por sua vez, Jack se decidira a arrancar de vez informações de Julie, sua ligação com Ramone e Lil, e o que abre a chave em seu pulso.

Enquanto isso, Ramone (QUE TODOS PENSAM ESTAR MORTO!) faz uma parada em Valadares, até achar que chegou a hora de seguir para Sepultura.

**Capítulo 13 (finalmente!)**

"_Qual é o teu segredo_

_Do que você tem medo_

_Não sou nenhum brinquedo_

_Que pode se quebrar..."_

Foi muito trabalhoso, mas ele conseguiu.

Tentar ler aqueles garranchos propositais era como decifrar hieróglifos, mas Johanson conseguira finalmente entender as anotações de Sparrow no mapa. Rumava agora para a Ilha da Sepultura. Teria ainda muito mais trabalho se quisesse alcançar seu adversário. Havia pensado em simplesmente seguí-lo e colocar as mãos no tesouro depois que a tripulação do Pérola Negra fizesse todo o serviço. Mas não poderia bobear com Sparrow. Era arriscado demais. Johanson sabia muito bem que poderia ser perigoso mexer com homens grandes e agressivos, mas poderia ser ainda pior mexer com sujeitos mirrados, preguiçosos e subestimáveis como Jack Sparrow. A razão? É que esses homens são sempre os astutos, como raposas. Suas mentes tendem a ser mais perigosas do que qualquer coisa.

Tivera sorte em abordar o Pérola Negra na neblina densa e conseguir o mapa. Mas o cérebro daquele matusquela do Sparrow fora mais hábil: que tipo de simbologia era aquela no mapa?

Não importava. Agora ele sabia.

E Jack Sparrow que se cuidasse, Ulysses Johanson estava a caminho. E não levaria só o novo mapa. Levaria o tesouro, o Pérola Negra, e a cabeça de Sparrow.

Ou, ao menos, um de seus dreads...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gostava de estar com ela. Era diferente das delicadas moças de porto – apesar de haver aí um antagonismo. Não tinha o corpo ou o toque frágil. Pelo contrário: a vida que levara, a constante prática de exercícios durante sua puberdade, fez com que tivesse o corpo bem trabalhado, apesar de não ser avantajado. Exemplos eram seus braços, de contornos definidos, sem que parecessem masculinos. Suas pernas eram grossas e fortes, bem delineadas, tanto a coxas quanto as panturrilhas, e até suas nádegas eram firmes. Seu abdome era trabalhado também. Jack só pudera perceber isso na primeira noite que passaram juntos, já que as roupas masculinas e o jeito de anjo escondiam tais características. Mulher como aquela não poderia encontrar tão facilmente. Era deliciosa. Mas mais do que o olhar doce, o ar angelical ou o belo corpo de músculos firmes, o maior atrativo de Julie estava em seu pulso. No esquerdo, para ser mais exato. Ao menos era o que ele gostaria de pensar.

Achava também que seria coincidência demais aquela menina, que possuía qualquer ligação com John Ramone, ter subido à bordo de um navio que ia exatamente para Sepultura,

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mais e mais perto. Cada vez mais próximos do destino. Mas Julie temia pensar nisso, tanto quanto ansiava. Seu tempo estava acabando. Precisaria tomar uma decisão em breve, levar o plano adiante. Que pena. Ou não?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nos últimos dias, Julie pôde perceber que alguns membros da tripulação mudaram levemente com ela. Alguns pareciam embaraçados, enquanto outros agiam de forma, diga-se, estranha. Até mesmo Gibbs, sempre próximo e cordial com o jovem grumete Julian, nos últimos dias estava agindo com certa distância. Por vezes chegou a notar que os outros falavam em voz baixa entre si, mas alguns se dispersavam quando ela chegava, enquanto outros lhe lançavam olhares com os mais variados significados.

Mas, naquela noite, conversava com Elizabeth no convés. Todos já haviam se recolhido. Jack chamou por "Julian", que comparecesse em sua cabine imediatamente. As garotas apenas se olharam e sorriram, cúmplices.

Ao entrarem, Jack fechou a porta atrás de si.

- E agora, moça... – Jack beijou Julie, que sorriu.

- Sim, meu capitão?

Ele a levou vagarosamente até a cama. Começou a acariciá-la, sendo logo correspondido. A garota estava totalmente entregue, quando Jack de repente falou:

- Você gosta mesmo de mim?

- Acha que estaria aqui se não gostasse?

- Sim, mas, uma mulher que gosta tanto assim de mim poderia me deixar saber mais de sua vida...

Julie sorriu.

- Que conversa é essa agora, senhor Sparrow?

- Bem, - disse, olhando para cima – gostaria apenas de saber mais sobre você... O que a leva a embarcar em um navio pirata vestida como homem, por exemplo.

Ela levantou o tronco e se apoiou nos cotovelos. Os cachos da frente de seu cabelo caindo sobre o rosto. Seu sorriso era feiticeiro.

- Não me lembro de ter se preocupado com isso antes...

Jack engoliu seco e respirou fundo, tentando se segurar. E prosseguiu.

- Sim, mas, eu a recebi em meu navio sem ao menos saber a que outros capitães serviu – Julie chegava mais e mais perto, lábios entreabertos, respiração vagarosa – e... Bem... Ah, Julie! Desse jeito não consigo falar! – risos – Por exemplo... Não é tão comum um marujo possuir uma pistola, geralmente os capitães as têm... Onde conseguiu a sua?

Julie se afastou. Olhou para o teto da cabine.

- Ah, recompensa de pilhagens! – começou a cutucar a cintura de Jack com as duas mãos – Ou nunca percebeu como sou boa bucaneira!

Jack começara a rir das cócegas.

- Hahahha! Pare! Haha... Mas, ao lado de qual capitão?

Ela se jogou para trás na cama. A cabeça largada para trás.

- Por que quer saber?

- Julie!

- Tá! Era no Tridente! Ou seria no Star... dust!...

Jack conteve um sorriso.

- Está bem... Outra: onde estão sues pais?

Julie ergueu rapidamente a cabeça e perdeu o sorriso. O olhar assustado invadia os olhos de Jack.

- Na-não sei! – conteve-se – Por que quer saber, afinal?

- Foi apenas uma pergunta! Que pais deixariam uma moça tão bela sair de casa para ser bucaneira? A não ser que tenha fugido deles!

- Agora quem pergunta sou eu. – a voz dela soava baixa, mas firme – Onde estão os SEUS pais? Onde está sua família? O que quer de seu futuro? Qual seu maior desejo? Sabe me responder, capitão Jack Sparrow?

Jack olhava para ela, espantado. Julie ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, encarando-o, aguardando uma resposta. Como Jack permanecera calado, ela encerrou.

- Não pode me dizer. Eu já imaginava.

Ela levantou-se, aproximou o rosto do ouvido dele.

- Essa noite, ficará como sempre esteve em toda a sua vida: sozinho, capitão Jack Sparrow...

Saiu, deixando Jack perplexo, a princípio.

Quando ela bateu a porta, ele permaneceu mais alguns instantes em silêncio, coordenando os pensamentos.

Não haviam mais dúvidas.

_**Continua...**_

**Enfim! Êêê! Saindo do sarcófago! soam trombetas e clarins**

**Desculpa, gente! É que, como disse pra Kad, meu pc chegou na primeira semana de janeiro, e nesse meio tempo foi 2 vezes pra assistência! Não foi fácil! Mas finalmente tá aqui a bagaça (com todo o respeito!).**

**Ah! A música é "Me Odeie", do Reação em Cadeia (mais uma banda gaúcha?).**

**Reviews!**

**_Senhorita K - _Minha concorrente amada! Parabéns de novo e atrasado! Foi muito curtinho aquele cap, né? É, também acho... É que, até então, eu os escrevia na facul, agora com pc em casa fica mais fácil! E quanto a Julie, o que você faria no lugar dela? É uma situação delicada, já que, de certa forma, eles estão se usando para chegar a um objetivo. Ah, mas um desse até eu usava! (rsrrs) e tem razão! Ficaremos melhor com 21 Jack Sparrows do que os homens com 78 virgens! Se bem que um Jack já estaria bom... Mas, espere! Nós estamos disputando ele, não é? Hahaha! Beijo, amada!**

**_Lola – _Esse é suficiente pra matar tua sede de fics? Não? Semana que vem tem mais! E pretendo continuar mantendo os mistérios, desvendando parte de um e criando outros! Beijo!**

**_Kadzinha – _Bigada, amore! Viu? Postei! Continuo tendo chances de beijar o príncipe? Ou melhor, o lorde? (suspira e sonha) Aiai... Cap curto mesmo... Esse é maior... Nem tanto, porém maior! Beijo! Abre o tópico lá! E, uma coisa: o Jack chama de luv, e não de darling... só pra ressaltar... Te adoro!**

**_Anna Padfoot – _POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! POSTEI! Q COISA! Hahaha! Brigada pela review, flor! Beijo, apareça! **

**_Lilys Riddle – _Welcome back! Não, ela pensa que morreu, mas na verdade eles se perderam... Isso logo será revelado! Beijo! Volte sempre!**

**_Nikamaluka – _Oi! Que bom que gosta! Você entrou na comuna esses tempos, né? Beijo!**

**_Bloomy – _Coisa linda da minha alma! Gente, vocês não têm noção de como essa guria é bonita! Nós nos conhecemos pessoalmente no fim do ano! O que era aquele cosplay do Sparrow, né, Bloomy? Hahaha! Muito limpinho, muito branquinho... Precisava rolar na grama um pouco e tomar mais sol! Hahaha! Mas tava legal... O capitão anseia rever a filha, que nem sonha que ele está mais próximo do que imagina... hehehe! Deixa que novas emoções aguardam! Beijo, flor!**

**_MariFM – _Nuss! Claro! Sempre aí! Ainda não terminei de ler os outros caps da tua fic, foi mal... Mas logo farei isso! Beijão!**

**_Katie Sparrow – _Oi, amore! Obrigada! Fico feliz! Mas ainda acho que tenho que melhorar meu jeito de escrever... Vou poder escrever com mais calma a partir de agora! Jack/Julie rulez! Nada contra os outros casais das fics, mas meus pombinhos apavoram! (Mwahahahaha!), e Cachorro Grande é muito bom! Beijos!**

**Gente, até breve!**


	14. Sob o efeito da lua nova

A vida é uma cachoeira  
Nós somos os únicos no rio  
e únicos novamente depois da queda

Nadando através do vazio,  
Nós escutamos a palavra,  
Nós nos perdemos mas encontramos tudo?

Porque somos aqueles que querem jogar,  
Sempre querem ir,  
Mas você nunca quer ficar

Nós somos aqueles que querem escolher,  
Sempre querem jogar,  
Mas você nunca quer perder

---------------------

Jack estava contente. Isso exigia rum! A perturbação de Julie entregara-lhe o que queria saber. Ela tinha, sim, laços com Ramone. E a forma rápida com que ela se corrigira ao dizer "Star...dust!" Era "Starfire", tinha certeza! E a chave, só podia! Porém, ela disse coisas que o deixaram perturbado. Há quanto tempo não sabia nada de sua família? Havia poucos meses, viu seu pai. Mas pareciam tão distantes... Sua família, ultimamente, eram Gibbs, Elizabeth, e porque não, Will. E sim, ela. Mas, que coisa! Não perder jamais de vista o objetivo! A chave, Sparrow, a chave! A localização exata do tesouro! Descobriu traços de tristeza em seu coração, despertados pelas palavras de Julie. Começava a perceber que gostava mais dela do que se permitia admitir. E depois do que acabara de acontecer, ver a tristeza nos olhos dela e a amargura em sua voz o fez sofrer. Estava triste, agora. E isso exigia rum.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Desgraçado!

Julie saíra para o convés. Não havia luz, já que estavam na lua nova. Por um instante, lembrou-se de quando sua mãe lhe falava das luas das bruxas, que a lua cheia era propícia à magia, mas era na lua nova que as magias negras eram feitas. Triste coincidência. Os ciclos da sua vida eram como os da lua que sua mãe lhe falava. Foi na lua cheia que tudo aconteceu com Sparrow, e era agora na lua nova que seu castelo caía.

- Ele sabia... Ele sabia... – encostou-se na escada que dava para o convés superior e apoiou o rosto na mão esquerda – O desgraçado sabia... Maldito seja, Sparrow!

As lágrimas teimavam em descer. Como não havia pensado na possibilidade de ele também a estar usando? E quem era ela para se zangar com isso, se fazia a mesma coisa? O gosto que sentia era de traição. Mas não tinha o direito de se zangar com isso. Estava entre piratas, sendo ela uma também. Quem não faz, leva. E ela estava levando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Passaram-se três dias. Em mais três, estariam na baía onde Sepultura se localizava. Durante este período, Jack e Julie estavam se tornando distantes. Mas a menina não ousava, durante o dia, demonstrar aversão ou raiva de Jack perante os tripulantes do navio, afinal, para todos, ela era o Julian, grumete, que nada tem a ter raiva de seu capitão. Porém, Elizabeth percebeu. Quis falar com a amiga, mas ela desconversava. Não podia dizer essas coisas a Lizzie, pois teria de dizer também sobre a chave e a razão de estar no Pérola, e este segredo era apenas seu.

A movimentação dos outros componentes da tripulação ao seu redor permanecia estranha...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Apenas um braço de mar separava Valadares da vila. No cais, lá do outro lado, muitos barcos, naus e navios de pequeno porte atracados. Mais acima havia o Colégio dos Jesuítas, além de outras construções do mesmo estilo. Esta era a visão que Ramone tinha da Vila de Nossa Senhora do Rosário de Paranaguá. Poderiam atravessar a nado quando fosse noite e roubar uma daquelas embarcações. Calculou que, de Paranaguá até Sepultura seria, mais ou menos, um dia de navegação.

- Willian!

- Sim, capitão!

Ramone lhe contou o plano.

- Nesta noite?

- Ainda não – respondeu, pensativo – vamos dar um descanso.

- Mas, meu capitão, já estamos aqui há dias! – disse um dos marujos que o acompanhava.

- Cale-se! Eu sou o capitão! Eu digo o que faremos! Apenas estou esperando o momento oportuno...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Julie limpava o convés, usando o esfregão e um balde com água do mar. Cada vez mais, percebia a diferença dos tripulantes daquele navio com ela. E se assustou. Será que desconfiavam? E se descobrissem, que faria Jack? A defenderia? Tinha medo disso, pois sabia que ele precisaria manter as regras e a ordem no navio, para que seus comandados o respeitassem como capitão. Quando Elizabeth subiu à bordo, naquele dia em Tortuga, Jack havia avisado sua nova tripulação de que ela era uma grande amiga, e que ninguém se atrevesse a importuná-la ou teria uma punição adequada. Mas, e ela?

Enquanto pensava, viu que um dos homens dali a olhava insistentemente. Primeiro, ela tentou ignorar, mas aquilo a perturbou. Não conseguia mais disfarçar, e começou a demonstrar incômodo. Olhou para o homem, grande, magro e moreno. Ele lhe jogou um beijo e sorriu, deixando à mostra os dentes escuros. Julie agora se assustara de verdade. Nervosa, pegou o balde e o esfregão, e foi para outro canto do convés. Quando voltou a limpar o chão, viu que ele a havia seguido. Saiu novamente. Ele já não fazia questão de esconder que a seguia, e ela percebeu que mais alguns dos homens começaram a se mostrar, cercando, ainda de longe. Um princípio de pavor começou a se apossar dela. Conhecia bem aquela situação, e tinha uma idéia de o que aconteceria a seguir. Se fosse apenas um, sabia que podia dar conta e acabar com o cara com apenas alguns golpes, mas, no caso... Ia sair novamente, mas ele veio em sua direção com o olhar mal e um sorriso.

- Vai aonde, garoto?

- Limpar lá embaixo – e se preparava para sair, mas o homem lhe impediu a passagem.

- Não, fique aqui.

- Saia da minha frente!

- Ah, e se eu não sair, vai fazer o quê?

- Me deixa passar! – continuava tentando sair, mas dessa vez, ele a segurou pelo pulso.

- Ou você vai chorar para o capitão, não é? Aliás, você anda indo muito para a cabine dele à noite.

Os homens se aproximavam.

- Se vou, é porque o capitão deseja falar comigo! Agora me deixe sair!

- O que você faz toda noite na cabine do capitão, rapaz? – ele agora era ríspido e apertava seu pulso com força.

- Não é de sua conta! E me solta! – Julie tentava livrar seu braço.

- Você é um rapaz muito bonito, sabia? E estamos muitos dias no mar... Não culpo o capitão... – o homem a puxou e aspirou seu pescoço fortemente. Julie soltou um berro, e tentou sair, mas ele a apertava com força. Ela jogava o corpo, e conseguiu acertar alguns chutes e socos no homem (que não fazia idéia de que o jovem tinha golpes tão fortes). Outros vieram para segurá-la. Ela resistia. Sentia mãos por quase todo o seu corpo. De repente, o primeiro a atacá-la parou um pouco e gritou:

- Espere! O que é isso?

E ajudado por outros, arrancou a camisa dela. Todos então puderam ver as faixas.

- É uma mulher!

&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack estava ainda estupefato. Poderia ter perdido para sempre a chance de conseguir aquela chave por bem. Mas, no fundo de seu coração, temia fazer algum mal àquele pequeno anjo. Compenetrado que estava, e isolado na sua cabine no alto do castelo de popa, não podia perceber o que se passava no convés.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Da sua cabine, Elizabeth ouviu alguma confusão. De repente, ouviu um berro. Reconheceu a voz.

- Julie!

_**Continua...**_

**Geeente! Me perdoa! Era pra ter postado na quarta, mas eu estava alheia a tudo e retirada do mundo real, na companhia do meu querido Anjo da Música... Aiai... **

**A música é Aerials, do System of a Down.**

**Reviews!**

**_Kadzinha – _Oi, flor! Foi só um comentário... Ele num é mais fake? Ah, tá... Valeuzão pelo coment!**

**_MariFM – Mariiii! Ah, cara, vou na onda da K e te chamar de Mari... Mas, ó só, cuidado, viu? Porque eu era Etecétera, daí veio a Polly me chamando de Ety, e daí pegou! Sou Ety, apenas, e pronto! E respondendo o que você disse lá, na review que deixou pra ela (é claro que te dou licença!), bota MAAASTER pegada nisso! Meu Deus, a tal Crhistine é louca de ficar com o Raoul (mauricinho do &#$) e deixar... ELE! Tanto o fantasma que foi Gerard Butler no cinema quanto o nacional (Saulo Vasconcelos) são muuuito delícia e têm A pegada! Ai, que inveja... Tanto que, como disse, passei estes dias na companhia do Anjo da Música, mas em livro!... Tátátá! Chega de falar no Fantasma da Ópera e vamos à sua resposta! – _Também amei o capítulo 7. Foi muito gostoso escreve-lo, pois isso não meche só com quem está lendo: a emoção que se sente ao escrever uma cena como a de Julie e sua mãe é incrivelmente bela! Obrigada! Julian é um belo nome! Mas, se for mesmo mudar o rumo de sua personagem, me conta, por e-mail, como ele seria, tá? Beijo, linda! E SE A CRHISTINE NUM QUER O ERIK, EU QUERO! Rsrsrs!**

**_Bloomy – _Afe! Num é não! Ela é bonita, sim! Johanson ainda vai dar trabalho... Aqui eu trouxe novamente Ramone e Will. Será que foi o suficiente pra matar saudades? XD**

**Foi mal a demora, mas foi por causa de minha sublime companhia!**

**O que achou do cosplay q te mostrei no orkut? Bom, né?**

**Bjooo! Me liga!**

**_Katie Sparrow – _É, o lance esfriou... e vai ficar pior... hahaha! Calma! Folia! Num fica na pilha! Tem coisas pra acontecer ainda. Foi mal a demora... Beijos!**

**Isso aí, meu povo! Até o 15, que já tá no forno! Beijos a tds!**


	15. O Jogo

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
Eu já não tenho escolha  
E participo do seu jogo, eu participo _

Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal  
Assim como o ar me parece vital  
Onde quer que eu vá e o que quer que eu faça  
Sem você não tem graça

Estava cada vez mais difícil lutar contra eles. Eram muitos homens para que uma mulher pudesse lutar sozinha. Parece que descobrir a verdade sobre Julie fez com que aqueles homens ficassem ainda mais afoitos. E apesar disso, parecia que a pior coisa que lhe acontecia era a vertigem que começava a tomar conta dela. Ah, não era hora para elas voltarem...

&&&&&&&&&&&

Elizabeth saiu depressa de sua cabine, correndo o quanto pôde até os aposentos de Sparrow. Viu Gibbs à porta, batendo feito louco e chamando pelo capitão.

- O que aconteceu?

- Julian, Elizabeth!Descobriram que ela é uma mulher e...

- Eu vou ajudá-la! – disse, precipitando-se para sair.

- Não! – Gibbs a segurou – Não irão respeitá-la! Podem te machucar também!

Ambos se põem a gritar na porta da cabine. Depois de alguns instantes, Jack abre a porta, com olhar sonolento.

- O que é? Eu começava a cochilar...

- É a Julie, Jack! – Elizabeth se precipita.

- O que tem?

- Os homens a estão atacando, capitão! Descobriram que o grumete é uma mulher. – responde Gibbs.

Os olhos de Jack pareciam querer saltar das órbitas. Ficou por alguns segundos em silêncio, observando aqueles dois na sua porta. De repente, seu olhar mudou. Ficou mais sério.

- Você é o capitão. Sabe o que deve fazer a respeito. – Gibbs completou. Elizabeth o olhou, estarrecida.

- Como assim...

- Gibbs – Jack cortou Elizabeth – traga uma coberta. Um manto, um tecido, qualquer coisa. – ainda estava sério.

- Sim, capitão – respondeu, saindo.

Jack foi para o convés, seguido por Elizabeth.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Navegavam com grande eficiência. Já haviam coberto boa parte do trajeto descrito no mapa. Johanson estava satisfeito. Estava fazendo um bom trabalho no mapa, e seus homens estavam fazendo um bom trabalho no navio. Guiados por ele, é claro. Logo alcançaria o Pérola Negra. Afinal, o Blackstorm estava a mais ou menos quatro dias da Ilha da Sepultura, talvez três. Mas o que realmente empolgava Johanson era poder passar à frente de Jack Sparrow, aquele nojento metido, e ter o jubiloso prazer de passar o cutelo na sua garganta e tomar seu navio. Ah, isso ele faria, nem que fosse a última coisa da sua vida. Aliás, alguns anos antes, Sparrow escapara por pouco, mas havia conseguido acabar com Ramone. Logo todos iriam saber quem era o melhor pirata daqueles mares.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Temos uma ratinha no convés! Peguem a ratinha! – gritavam alguns homens, enquanto Julie tentava se desvencilhar, ao passo que lutava, a muito custo, contra a tontura. Eles lhe arrancavam as faixas, que ela desesperadamente segurava. A atacavam como animais. Sentiu várias dores agudas no corpo, cortes provocados pelas unhas daqueles homens, além dos apertões. Sua visão se turvava enquanto tentavam arrancar sua calça, com uma força que a machucava...

- Soltem a moça! Agora! – ordenou com voz de trovão.

Todos pararam imediatamente e se voltaram para o capitão. Sparrow trazia uma expressão muito zangada. Gibbs já estava ao seu lado, com uma coberta. Jack apenas olhou para ele, que foi imediatamente até a menina. Todos lhe abriam caminho, pasmos. Gibbs cobriu Julie e a ajudou a levantar. Ela ainda tremia.

- Mas, capitão, - disse o primeiro a atacar a menina – ela embarcou num navio pirata, e as mulheres...

- Elizabeth também é uma mulher! – Jack cortou – E vocês a respeitam! E sabem o que aconteceria se alguém a desrespeitasse!

Silêncio. Julie mantinha a cabeça baixa, e Gibbs a apoiava.

- Sabem quem é a moça?

Todos se entreolhavam. Julio levantou a cabeça rapidamente. Temia pelo que iria ouvir em seguida.

- O nome dela é Julie Ann Gilmore Ramone...

Ela agora estava pasma. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Ele realmente sabia! Mas, o quanto? Onde ele ia chegar? Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Elizabeth a olhava, perplexa.

- ... filha do Capitão John Emmanuel Ramone, um dos maiores piratas que já tive o orgulho de conhecer e melhor homem do que qualquer um de vocês jamais será um dia!

Nesse momento, todos os presentes arregalaram os olhos e soltaram "oh!s" surpresos. Todos (exceto Elizabeth) conheciam John Ramone, e sabiam o quão bom pirata ele foi.

- Eu a recebi aqui! Se ela vestiu de homem e esteve entre a tripulação por vontade!

Silêncio. Todas as cabeças se abaixaram, e o olhar de Jack percorreu por cada um ali presente. Julie segurava-se ao máximo. Não sabia o que sentir nem o que pensar em relação àquele homem. Estava entre a raiva por ele estar dizendo aquelas coisas e a gratidão por ter sido poupada de mais este sofrimento.

- A partir de agora, ela gozará dos mesmos aposentos que Elizabeth. E ninguém aqui tem o direito de avaliar ou contestar minha decisão.

Dizendo isso, Jack se virou para sair. Gibbs se preparou para tirar Julie dali, e todos se afastaram. Elizabeth foi auxiliar a amiga. De repente, Julie deu um espasmo. Elizabeth logo entendeu e a puxou até a amurada. Jack percebeu a leve agitação e se voltou. Julie vomitou longamente, apoiada por Gibbs e Elizabeth. Jack correu até ela e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Um olhar enigmático foi sua resposta.

- Elizabeth, cuide dela – foi tudo o que disse, antes de sair, voltando sempre o olhar preocupado para trás. A loira apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Elizabeth limpava com um pano úmido o rosto de Julie, que estava sujo de vômito e com um pouco de sangue, e lavava o pano novamente em uma pequena bacia com água. A morena vibrou o corpo novamente, e a amiga rapidamente puxou o balde que estava já à espera para aparar o vômito de Julie. A menina estava branca como cera e tremia. Mas logo a tremedeira foi se acalmando, assim como as crises de vômito, e deu lugar a um profundo choro. Sem convulsões, apenas copiosas lágrimas. Elizabeth a abraçou, e soltou algumas lágrimas junto à amiga. Julie chorou por tudo. Pelo que acabara de acontecer no convés com aqueles homens, por não ter mais a presença do pai, por ter brigado com a mãe e esta lhe ter abençoado, por poder ter ali o abraço amigo de Lizzie. Mas, principalmente, por não entender Jack. Às vezes ele parecia tão sincero... mas, por outro lado, ele era tão cínico e sarcástico! O pior é que estava realmente gostando dele, mesmo que não devesse. Esse jogo que começara a fazer era para dois, e Jack com certeza era um ótimo rival.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack estava sozinho na cabine. Pensativo. Normalmente, uma mulher encontrada num navio pirata era abusada, muitas vezes até mesmo espancada e morta, ou apenas abandonada à própria sorte. Mas jamais poderia fazer isso com ela... "Ah, Julie, o que você quer realmente? Me enlouquecer?", pensava Jack, enquanto entornava outro longo gole de rum.

Estava preocupado com ela. Gostaria muito de ir ver como ela estava, mas tinha a certeza de que ela estava precisando de um momento, além de que devia estar enfurecida por ele saber quem ela era.

A menina começara bem o jogo, admitia. Mas ele logo percebera. Reconhecera-a, e logo soube que Julie estava ali para ser levada à Sepultura, e o tesouro de seu pai. Provavelmente, o Starfire, navio de Ramone, estava lá também. A menina devia estar querendo reaver os bens da família. Deixou que ela continuasse seu joguete, mas a viu se arriscar a sair dele quando apareceu naquele convés, sob a lua cheia, naquela noite... Ou será que era apenas mais uma parte de seu jogo? Ficara zangado com ela daquela vez, mas tinha de admitir que, por outro lado, aquela menina já o havia tocado. Mesmo sendo aquilo apenas... um jogo... Queria resistir, mas caiu por terra todo seu esforço na hora em que ela havia entrado em sua cabine, lágrimas nos olhos. E, pra piorar. A bússola apontara para ela. PARA ELA! Tentou resistir ainda mais, era um jogo, um jogo... Cedeu, porém. Por isso se odiaria pela manhã, por ter sido fraco.

Não. Não iria até a cabine dela.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Se sente melhor, Julie?

A menina cerrou suavemente os olhos, suspirou, e abriu os olhos novamente. Sorriu para a amiga e assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Estava. A amizade de Lizzie a fazia se sentir melhor, já que era a única coisa naquele navio em que podia se apegar como algo real. De resto, nada mais lhe passava segurança.

Elizabeth sentia uma enorme vontade de perguntar algo a ela, mas se conteve. Havia dias que notara mudanças em Julie. Em vários sentidos. Parecia muito preocupada. Distante, às vezes. A revelação de Jack devia ter algo a ver com isso. Então, aquela menina era filha de um grande capitão... Talvez estivesse ali para tentar recuperar o que era seu por direito. Era corajosa aquela pequenina criatura, e teve orgulho dela.

A outra pergunta era sobre outra súbita mudança que não pôde deixar de reparar. Notara que, vez por outra enquanto limpava o convés, Julie parava e se apoiava no esfregão, escondendo o rosto em uma das mãos, como se estivesse zonza... e aqueles vômitos... Será que a viagem não estava fazendo bem a ela? Mas a garota era filha de um pirata, e estava no mar há mais de sete anos... Será que...

Era. Só podia!

_**Continua...**_

**Daeeew! Capítulo 15 terminadooo! Logo logo o 16 tá on!**

**Sinceramente, este foi um dos caps que mais gostei de escrever ! Julie é danadaaaa!**

**A música é Fogo, do Capital Inicial (amuuu!). Jogo por jogo, o nome desse cap devia ser "O Jogo"! Rsrsr... Tá, me empolguei... **

**Respostas!!!**

**_Mari – _Mas é claro que gosto de SOAD! Aerials é simplesmente linda! Só que System é uma coisa: tem algumas letras lindas, outras totalmente escrotas, eu só não gosto muito da forma que eles abordam as coisas religiosas... Êêê! Também escrevi ouvindo SOAD!**

**Gerry Butler é mto bom! Mal posso esperar por "300"! Falta ainda 2 meses... o livro é um poço diferente das suas adaptações para o palco e para as telas, mas é lindo também. Erik é descrito de uma forma muuuito diferente, mas é apaixonante à sua forma (principalmente para mim, que sou meio pirada). Quanto ao capítulo, valeu mesmo pelo review! E, foi mal! Eu ia postar até quarta, mas num deu! Brigada mesmo! Bjo!**

**_Bloomy – _Amore! Minha Maddona! (Rsrsr! Dexa os outros boiarem nessa) Nyah! Coitada mesmo da Ju! Mas o nosso capitão apareceu e tirou ela do sufoco... Será? E agora mais essa que a Lizzie descobriu da Julie (hehehe). Ramone não deu as caras nesse cap, mas volta no 16! E Johanson ta alcançando a trupe, aiaiai... A gente tem que se ver mesmo! Bjo! Adoro-te! udo o que disse, antes de sair, voltando sempre um olhar preocupado para tr**

**_Katie Sparrow – _Oi, flor! Concordooo! Daí fica todo mundo ancioso, esperando você postar... Mwahahaha! Ainda vou escrever um livro, e ele vai ficar famoso, e vou ganhar rios de dinheiro e me mudar para uma casinha nos Andes, tipo o Paulo Coelho... rsrsr! Bjo, linda!**

**_Kadzinha – _Tentar ela até tentou, mesmo sem gritinho (Shuahua)! Ela é pequena mas não é fraca! O problema era o número de caras... Concordo, também tem alguém que to querendo matar, e da forma mais lenta e dolorosa posível... olhar psicopata Bjo, flor! Estamos na espera da final do Beija Sapo! E, olha! Se eu num conseguir o Jack, faz um favorzão? Hein, hein? Dexa eu beijar o Comodoro James Norrington! Huahuahua! Kissus!**

**Isso aí, moças! Até!**


	16. Adeus

"Quando olho dentro dos seus olhos  
Eu posso perceber um amor reprimido.  
Mas, querida, quando te abraço  
Você não entende que eu sinto o mesmo?

Nada dura para sempre,  
E nós dois sabemos que os sentimentos podem mudar.  
E é difícil segurar uma vela  
Na chuva fria de novembro.

Nós estamos nessa há tanto, tanto tempo  
Simplesmente tentando aplacar com a dor.

Mas amores sempre vêm e amores sempre vão,  
E ninguém está realmente certo quem está deixando, hoje.  
Indo embora.

Se nós pudessemos usar o tempo  
Para falar francamente  
Eu poderia descansar minha cabeça  
Simplesmente por saber que você foi minha,  
Toda minha.

Assim se você quiser me amar  
Então, querida, não se contenha.  
Ou eu simplesmente terminarei andando  
Na chuva fria de novembro.

Você precisa de um tempo... para você mesma?  
Você precisa de um tempo... totalmente sozinha?  
Todos precisam de um tempo... para si mesmo.  
Você não entende que precisa de um tempo... totalmente sozinha?

Eu sei que é difícil manter um coração aberto  
Quando mesmo os amigos parecem dispostos a te prejudicar.  
Mas se você pudesse curar um coração partido,  
O tempo não pararia para te encantar?

Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo... para mim mesmo.  
Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo... totalmente sozinho.  
Todos precisam de um tempo... para si mesmo.  
Você não entende que precisa de um tempo... totalmente sozinha?"

**Capítulo 16**

O Blackstorm navegava calma e rapidamente. Johanson, na popa, olhava sua tripulação trabalhar. Faltavam três dias. Apenas três dias...

&&&&&&&&&&&

Estava anoitecendo. Muitas estrelas já despontavam no céu. Ramone e seus homens evitavam ir para beira-mar, para que não pudessem ser vistos por quem estava na outra margem do braço de mar. Logo chegaria a hora de agir. Confiscariam uma daquelas naus e navegariam naquela noite, parando numa das pequenas ilhas desabitadas que Ramone sabia existirem no caminho. Estariam logo em Sepultura. E John poderia retomar sua mulher, sua filha e sua vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&

A noite havia caído. Julie dormia profundamente, apoiada no peito de Elizabeth. A loira ficava imaginando como estava a cabeça da sua amiga. E a razão de suas vertigens e enjôos. Sabia que esses sintomas poderiam ser causados por esforço excessivo sem a devida alimentação, ou por cólera. E por diversos outros males. E também por algo que não era doença alguma... As mudanças de Julie apontavam ainda mais para tal hipótese. Teria mesmo a amiga tal sorte reservada em seu destino? Carregar no ventre um filho de Jack Sparrow? O que faria a menina? Ela não tinha ninguém, sabia que ela não ia querer voltar para sua mãe, e sabia que Jack jamais assumiria um filho, nem mesmo iria querer ouvir falar disso. Pobre Julie, sempre desventurada...

Se fosse o caso, tomaria para si a criança. Cuidaria do filho de Julie Ramone e Jack Sparrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Rum. A garganta cheia de rum. A garrafa na sua mão estava pela metade, mas ao seu redor, garrafas cheias de rum. O sangue, cheio de rum. Seu cérebro, cheio de rum. Raiva. Despeito. Desejo. Ambição. Embriagues. Tudo isso dava voltas em sua cabeça. Junto com o mundo. Junto com o rum. Com o odor forte e entorpecente do rum. Maldita garotinha com rosto de anjo e mente diabólica. Muitas garrafas vazias no chão. Maldita criança interesseira, que queria lhe dar a volta para ser levada à ilha. Mais uma garrafa no chão. Se mais uma cair, então, quantas ficarão? Maldita menina, que lhe bagunçava a mente. Outro gole, longo gole. Cada vez menos rum. O mundo acabaria junto com a bebida? A noite, sim.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Amanhecia no Brasil. Mais dois dias. Faltava pouco. Talvez menos. No dia seguinte estariam na Vila de Nossa Senhora do Rosário de Paranaguá. Os homens já estavam em plena atividade no convés do Pérola Negra. Mas nem sinal "do" grumete ou do capitão, ou mesmo de Elizabeth. Enquanto isso, todas as providências necessárias para que o navio fosse à frente eram tomadas, sendo todos supervisionados e orientados por Gibbs. Já estava sol alto quando Sparrow finalmente apareceu. Estava como sempre, seu andar trôpego, gestos exagerados, olhar intenso. O Jack de sempre. Parecia que nem mesmo havia acontecido algo no dia anterior. Gibbs chegou até ele, receoso, querendo saber se estava tudo bem.

- E como não estaria, meu caro Gibbs? Estamos indo rumo a um tesouro, não há nada para nos incomodar, e estamos em um belo lugar, savvy?

Gibbs não engoliu. Havia algo mais.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Não!

- Por favor, Julie!

Elizabeth tentava convencer a amiga a sair da cabine.

- Não quero! Ele que se mate! Se ele é tão bom, que faça tudo sem a minha ajuda! Só saio daqui para descer no próximo porto!

- Pare, Ju! Não seja assim! – Ela sabia que a garota estava muito irritada com Jack. Mas não sabia exatamente o porquê. Percebeu uma súbita raiva na garota quando Jack disse o nome do pai dela. Mas, era apenas por isso? Será que ela tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo dentro de seu corpo naquele momento? Sentou-se ao lado da garota que estava de braços cruzados, cara fechada e pernas esticadas sobre a cama.

- Então tá – disse calmamente – mas me diga, por favor. Qual a real causa da sua irritação, Julie? Eu percebi que você ficou diferente depois... depois que...

Julie olhava atentamente para Elizabeth.

- ... que Jack falou o nome do seu pai. Eu notei. Por quê?

Os ombros de Julie caíram.

- Ah, por favor, Lizzie, não me pergunte isso... – disse, com o olhar firme.

- Está bem... Mas vamos descer – enquanto se preparava para sair, Julie segurou o pulso de Elizabeth, que se virou para ela.

- Eu usei Jack. Usei seu navio. Quero de volta o que é meu. – seu olhar era duro.

Elizabeth a fitava. Esperava Julie falar. Julie soltou o braço de Elizabeth e se recostou na cama, cruzando os braços. Olhava para as pontas dos pés.

- Pertence ao meu pai... – disse baixinho e em tom choroso, depois de uma breve pausa. Subira os olhos novamente para a amiga -... Pertence a ele. E à minha família. É tudo o que me resta... Ele não tem o direito, não tem... – agora abraçava os joelhos e olhava o chão, enquanto se balançava lentamente – Jack não tem esse direito... O Starfire é do meu pai, o que está em Sepultura também. Ele tentou me usar pra chegar lá, não pode me reprimir por tê-lo usado... Não pode... – havia uma leve desolação em seus olhos – O que era do meu pai agora é meu! É meu direito de filha! – gritou, com desespero.

Elizabeth a fitava, compreensiva. Julie parecia ter saído de um transe ao sentir seu abraço.

&&&&&&&&&&&

As duas desceram para o convés. Passos firmes. Julie agora usava os cabelos presos em rabo pela bandana, alguns cachos lhe caindo nos olhos. A calça que já lhe era justa e as botas. A camisa de sempre, porém, agora era atada à cintura por um lenço de Elizabeth. Olhava com raiva para cada homem daquele navio. Elizabeth vinha um pouco atrás. Ambas silenciosas. Jack veio até as moças, solícito.

- Vejo que já levantaram, minhas belas damas.

- Bom dia, Jack – Elizabeth cumprimentou. Julie apenas o fitava com o olhar carregado.

- Bom dia, Julie Ann – falou, sarcástico.

- Precisará de meus préstimos hoje, capitão? – ela conseguiu ser ainda mais sarcástica que ele.

- Depende a que se refere, querida...

Os olhos da morena se espremeram de raiva.

- Com certeza não é a algo que pensa que terá novamente.

- Mesmo que eu a esteja levando exatamente para onde quer, amor?

- Eu jamais me venderia! - disse, se esforçando ao máximo para não demonstrar toda sua raiva.

- Mas, então, como pode estar aqui? - retrucou Jack, calmamente - Você embarcou aqui, ofereceu seus serviços de grumete e também em minha cama para que pudesse ser trazida para cá. De qualquer forma, você se vendeu, Fairy Ju.

Julie o olhou intensamente, o ódio irradiava de seus olhos. Levantou prontamente a mão direita para esbofetear Jack, que aparou seu braço antes do golpe.

Porém, Sparrow esqueceu de um pequeno e importante detalhe.

Julie era canhota.

O soco da pequena era potente! Logo, a atenção de todos no convés se voltou para o ocorrido. Alguns cochichavam entre si, outros exclamavam abertamente. Gibbs correu para levantar Jack, que estava estatelado no chão. Elizabeth apenas assistia a tudo, pasma. Jamais imaginaria que a amiga faria algo assim. Ao se por de pé, o olhar de Sparrow era uma mistura de espanto e raiva. Seu primeiro pensamento era acabar com a menina, dando a devida lição. Afinal, ela bateu no capitão diante de toda a tripulação. Mas isso foi apenas por uma fração de segundo. A surpresa foi maior, pois ainda ouviu a menina dizer:

- Eu desembarco na Vila de Paranaguá. Adeus, Sparrow. - e se retirou. Elizabeth estava perplexa. Só agora se chegou a Jack.

- Está tudo bem?

- A pestinha. Não importa. Há outros meios de se abrir um tesouro. – foi tudo o que disse. Só então viu todos ao seu redor, olhando. – Que estão olhando? Ao trabalho, cães sarnentos! Vamos! – todos imediatamente dispersaram.

"Ah, criança", pensou, "deixe estar. Seu papai foi um grande companheiro, mas ele não está mais aqui para proteger a filhinha".

&&&&&&&&&&&

Julie passou o resto do dia trancada na cabine, tendo apenas a companhia de Elizabeth, por vezes. Esta, por sua vez, zanzava de um lado para o outro do navio, com palavras de reconciliação, tentando reaproximar os dois. Em vão.

O dia se foi, a noite também. Estavam navegando muito mais rápido, talvez devido à irritação de Sparrow. Era muito cedo, mas talvez ainda pela manhã chegariam na Vila. Mais algumas horas. Podiam ver Taquaré à frente. Foi uma questão de tempo até encontrarem Paranaguá. Mas não podiam aportar na área mais movimentada. Atracaram em outro ponto mais afastado, quase por trás de Valadares. Julie Ann saiu, em companhia de Elizabeth. Andavam de mãos dadas, Elizabeth dando apoio a amiga. E então Julie o viu, no convés.

Uma troca de olhares.

Olhos cheios de sentimentos variados.

Raiva. Mas também tristeza. Nenhum dos dois admitiria.

Uma torcendo intimamente para que o outro a pedisse para ficar.

O outro jamais confessaria nem para si mesmo que desejava que ela ficasse.

E ela partiu. Levando duas cargas preciosas. Uma no pulso, conscientemente.

Outra no ventre, sem sequer imaginar.

Ela subiu a bordo de um bote, com Gibbs, dois outros piratas, Elizabeth... e ele. Iriam todos à Vila. Jack e os companheiros para providenciar provisões. Ela para partir. Foram alguns minutos remando, até chegar. E todas as esperanças de ambos se esvaíram.

Ao descerem, as garotas se abraçaram, desejando sorte, bênçãos e todas as coisas boas. Mas Julie estranhou quando a amiga sussurrou baixinho no seu ouvido, antes de solta-la:

- Cuidem-se, está bem?

Julie a olhou sem entender.

Para Gibbs e os outros dois, apenas meneios de cabeça. Para Jack, um olhar. Esticou, finalmente, a mão direita.

- Um prazer fazer negócios com o senhor, capitão.

- Aye, respondeu. É recíproco – e apertaram as mãos, cordialmente.

E Julie virou-lhes as costas, partindo.

------------------------------

"Olhando de longe parece normal  
De perto, distante e um pouco atrás  
Diferente até entre iguais

Eu corro o risco de parecer um pouco tolo  
Um ser abissal e um péssimo ator  
Falando sem parar naquela coisa cega  
Que começa com "a" e termina com "mor"

Você é tudo pra mim  
O princípio e o fim  
Agora vem a verdade  
Às vezes eu minto  
Como um peixe nadando  
Num mar de rosas  
E vinho tinto

Horas depois enquanto me arrependo  
Tentando voltar querendo fugir  
Comecei a chorar  
Morrendo de rir

Eu me peguei levando à sério  
Tudo que eu não tenho  
Os melhores momentos que posso sofrer  
Aquela sensação que volta misturando  
Um pouco demais  
Com nada à perder

Você é tudo pra mim  
O princípio e o fim  
Agora vem a verdade  
Às vezes eu minto  
Como um peixe nadando  
Num mar de rosas  
E vinho tinto"

_**Continua...**_

**Weeeh! Mais um capítulo! Desculpa a demora, gente. É que eu não estava completamente satisfeita com o que eu escrevia... E vamos dar uma salva de palmas para a minha mais nova (e única, até agora) beta reader: Blooomyyy! Valeuzão, linda!**

**Duas músicas hoje: abrindo com _November Rain_, do Guns'n'Roses, e fechando com _Rosas e Vinho Tinto_, do Capital Inicial (aiai, saudades dos meninos...)**

**Aiaiai... será que nossos amigos estão se arrependendo? XD**

**Sem mais delongas... REVIEWS!**

**_Mari – _Guaratuba? Guria, você tem noção de que visitou o palco do ponto culminante da minha fic? Obrigada! Fico feliz por ter gostado dessa cena. Desde que a escrevi, eu podia ver claramente o que acontecia. Espero ter conseguido o mesmo efeito em vocês. Acho que agora vpcê já está em casa, né? Tem msn? Me adiciona lá! Meu msn tá na minha página do ffnet. ISSO SERVE PARA AS OUTRAS MENINAS TAMBÉM! Bjo, linda!**

**_Bloomy – _Nyaah!Minha beta! Amei termos saído, vamus d novo \o/ Sim, sim, sofreu... E a jornada dela ainda não terminou. Já disse alguém mais inteligente que eu: "só quem conhece as trevas sabeá reconhecer a verdadeira luz". Savvy? Ramone? Se não morreu com tudo o que passou, acho que aguenta mais esse baque Bjo! Te adoro muito!**

**_Kad – _Oiê! Im sim, na espera pelo Beija Sapo! Mas, aw! Num termina tão cedo essa fic, não! Faz mais entrevistas! Sim, concordo, tá uma explosão demográfica de Sparrowzinhos nessa mulherada, mas depende de "o que" ocorre durante a gravidez e a da Julie promete! Eu sou máááá! Mwahuahuahua! De nada! A menina já sofreu demais! Se lembrar, fala, ok? Bjo, flor!**

**_Katie Sparrow – _Antes de mais nada, bem vinda à nossa comuna! (só lembrando a quem ainda não entrou: Fandon PdC, nossa comuna no orkut! Tamo podendo!)**

**Nyah! Meu inglês não chega a esse ponto, por enquanto TT. Posta ela traduzida! Bigada! Amo todas as músicas que coloquei aqui, e homenageio a alguns nomes do rock no decorrer da fic (Depp ficaria orgulhoso?). A mais bonita de todas eu tô guardando pro fim Té mais, e beijo!**

**_Celtic Botan – _Esteja à vontade! Beijo pra você!**

**Agora começam minhas aulas (tipo, é o primeiro dia e eu já tô atrasada )... Talvez fique um pouco mais corrido agora... Mas tentarei não demorar!**

**Beijo a todas e até mais!**


	17. Teremos confusão

Julie só havia andado uma vez pelas ruas de Paranaguá. A língua lá falada não lhe era de todo estranha, pois havia uma moça portuguesa no cabaré onde morara com a mãe, e em um navio em que embarcara havia dois piratas da mesma nacionalidade. Outra língua que seus ouvidos haviam identificado à sua volta era a mesma de seu pai, o espanhol. Este era um idioma que praticamente dominava, pois, depois do inglês, era uma das línguas mais faladas no Caribe. Tendo um mínimo de conhecimento nessas três línguas, ela não se sentia perdida.

Andava calmamente pelos caminhos de terra, sob a fraca chuva de novembro. Sua mente era um turbilhão. Ainda sentia na palma da sua mão o calor da de Sparrow. Estavam latejando em sua cabeça as lembranças dos momentos vividos no Pérola Negra. Do aconchego dos braços de Jack ao sarcasmo em sua voz.

Mas, uma das coisas que mais a intrigava eram as palavras de Elizabeth na sua despedida.

"Cuidem-se".

O que queria dizer com aquilo?

Naquele momento, tinha apenas uma certeza: estava com fome. Precisava arranjar um jeito de arranjar comida, e sabia como. Já havia feito muito isso em sua vida. Estava craque.

Continuava caminhando com ar despretensioso, mas o olhar atento. Lá vinha pela rua um senhor gordo com ar abobalhado, a algibeira pendendo no lado direito do quadril.

Fácil demais.

Aproximou-se de uma banca de laranjas, praticamente sem ninguém devido à chuva, assim como toda a rua. Esperou que o homem chegasse mais perto, espiando de revés...

Quando viu que estava próximo o suficiente, virou-se de forma teatralmente distraída e...

BAM!

Caíram na lama que começava a se formar. Julie fez uma cara assustada.

- Ah, desculpe-me, senhor! – disse no melhor português que conseguia. Ajudou-o a levantar e pegou seu chapéu do chão.

- Seu chapéu, senhor – disse, ainda em português, usando o mais encantador sorriso que tinha.

- Ah, tudo bem, criança. Obrigado – respondeu o gordo, também sorrindo, colocando o chapéu na cabeça.

Depois de dobrar uma esquina, Julie tirou a algibeira do homem que trazia escondida sob a blusa. Sorrindo triunfante, a pesou na mão.

- Fácil demais!

Andou tranqüilamente até uma taverna de onde sentiu vir um cheiro de sopa. Apesar da chuva, fazia calor. Mas Julie sentiu-se melhor ao entrar naquele lugar aquecido, cheirando a temperos e comida boa. Pediu um prato de sopa, pão e vinho – até que estava se virando bem com aquele idioma lusitano! – e se deliciou com os pedaços de galinha naquele caldo quente.

Enquanto comia, tentava acostumar os ouvidos às duas línguas presentes no local. Conseguia entender algumas coisas que eram ditas à sua volta.

Até começar a prestar atenção em um diálogo específico, em português.

Dois homens comentavam sobre uma nau de pequeno porte roubada na noite anterior. Diziam que um outro rapaz, que esteve nas docas naquele horário, afirmava que foram piratas. Eles haviam partido na direção sul, pelo braço de mar.

O coração de Julie gelou. Sabia exatamente o que ficava naquela direção.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Já o capitão Sparrow não estava assim tão à vontade com a língua falada na vila. E seus acompanhantes, muito menos. Um bote trazendo mais cinco de seus homens havia chegado, e nem eles puderam ajudar. Jack jamais se dera ao trabalho de conhecer muita coisa em espanhol, mesmo vivendo no Caribe. Muito menos sabia qualquer coisa em português.

O grupo andava apressadamente pela chuva fina. Entraram numa das tavernas do porto. Dariam um tempo até a chuva diminuir. Não pilhariam ali, seria arriscado, por isso tão pouca gente na comitiva. Negociariam alguns mantimentos e água potável, e só. Mas nada impedia que sua curta passagem por Paranaguá trouxesse algum lucro.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Estavam bem próximos agora. Logo poderiam ver Guaratuba. Haviam passado a noite em uma ilhota na costa, causa de um erro de Ramone. O capitão havia esquecido de alguns bancos de areia que se formavam por ali na maré baixa da noite, deixando-os encalhados. Agora navegavam tranquilamente. Um sorriso teimava em brincar na face de Ramone. Não podia deixar de sentir a sensação de ter cada vez mais perto de si a chance de reaver sua vida. Ah, logo poderia correr para sua Lilly e dizer a ela que já havia recuperado tudo! Que teriam todas as condições de deixar para sempre as vidas que levavam para morar longe dali, com sua filha, tendo à sua espera todo o conforto de que precisariam. Sem grandes luxos, é verdade. Mas viver a própria vida, sem dever nada a ninguém nem ter de prestar contas de nada. A Companhia das Índias O**r**ientais já o julgava morto mesmo, e nem dariam importância para o fato de uma prostituta sumir. Quantas não desapareciam todos os dias?

E Julie, que devia acreditar, depois de todo o acontecido a bordo do Starfire, que ele estava morto. Precisava mostrar para ela que estava ali, vivo, pronto para retomar todo o tempo de paternidade que havia perdido.

Era hora de recomeçar.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ganhara bastante tempo. Estava bastante adiantado em sua viagem, e quase chegando à baía da Vila de Nossa Senhora de Paranaguá. No dia seguinte estaria lá. Talvez pouco antes da tarde. O rosto de Johanson esboçava um leve sorriso. Um pensamento bailava em sua mente. A cabeça de Sparrow... ah, como a queria...

&&&&&&&&&&&

Julie ouvira tudo o que precisava da conversa naquela taverna. Um bando havia roubado uma nau do atracadouro e agora se encaminhava na direção de Sepultura. Mas não podia ter certeza, uma vez que várias outras ilhas ficavam naquela direção. O bando poderia apenas estar fugindo de algo. Aquela confusão toda sobre Sepultura, tesouro, legado de família e Jack Sparrow a estava afetando em demasiado. Precisava descansar a cabeça, esta vida estava lhe fazendo mal.

Ainda lhe sobrara dinheiro o suficiente, poderia encontrar um lugar para passar a noite, e ainda poderia comer no dia seguinte. Mas também precisava de uma forma de chegar até a bendita baía de Guaratuba. Pensaria. Um jeito ela haveria de dar. Afinal, não havia ela passado toda uma infância servindo bêbados num cabaré enquanto sua mãe recebia a clientela? Não havia tido coragem o suficiente para encarar o mundo e todos os perigos com que convivia? Não havia sobrevivido a tudo e chegado até ali? Pois bem, o resto agora era confiar a Deus. Haveria alguma forma.

Procurou uma hospedaria para dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sparrow e sua comitiva haviam voltado para bordo do Pérola Negra. Entre negociações, logros e espertezas mais, havia conseguido bastante suprimentos. Já era fim de tarde. Partiriam no dia seguinte. Teria tempo para mais um passeio por aquela curiosa e bela vila. Havia gostado da colônia portuguesa. Era diferente do que conhecia no Caribe, Espanha, Inglaterra ou outros lugares que já visitara. Havia muita coisa para se admirar e conhecer. Inclusive uma bela portuguesinha que devia ter seus dezessete anos, com um belo cordão de raríssimo pingente de esmeraldas no bonito e elegante pescoço jovem.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Estava sozinha em sua cabine. Não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, pensava. A menina estava sozinha pelas ruas de uma vila que ficava em um país distante do seu. Havia sofrido muito na vida, e agora carregava em seu ventre uma criança. E Jack, por sua vez, nada fizera para impedi-la de ir. Óbvio que ele ignorava totalmente o fato de que Julie concebera um filho seu, mas ele a amava, droga! Ou se enganara? Podia aquele pirata amar? Ele era um ser humano, não era? É claro que podia amar! Todo ser humano ama!

Saiu de sua cabine e foi até o convés superior, ver se encontrava o capitão. Estava parado à amurada, observando o trabalho de seus homens.

- Jack...

- Lizzie! – ele pulou para o lado, virando-se de frente para ela.

- Jack, acho que não devíamos deixá-la...

Sparrow lançou-lhe um sorriso.

- Não tenho qualquer laço e/ou ligação com essa moça, Lizzie. Não vejo porque deveria prendê-la aqui.

- Ela está sozinha num país que não conhece, Jack! Longe de casa ou de qualquer pessoa conhecida! Por favor, reconsidere...

- Não há o que reconsiderar, amor. Eu dei o que ela queria, ela me deu o que eu precisava... Ou quase... – deu as costas, sorrindo.

- Jack, por favor! Eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu, sei o que vocês passaram, e sei que algo por ela você ainda sente! – quase gritou essas últimas palavras. O rosto de Jack se tornou duro. Virou-se para ela novamente.

- Não, você não sabe. Tem muito mais do que ela lhe falou ou do que você viu. Eu conheci os dois. John e Lilianne, os pais dela. E conheço essa menina também. Não é o tipo de gente em que se possa confiar.

- E você é, Jack? – foi a vez do rosto de Elizabeth endurecer. Como não houve resposta, ela saiu.

Foi até a cabine de Sparrow, remexeu algumas gavetas e se pôs a escrever em um pergaminho. Só esperava que Julie soubesse ler.

Lá fora, o sol começava a jogar uma luz de cor bronze sobre a Vila. Logo seria o poente.

&&&&&&&&&&&

A tarde começava a ficar avermelhada. Finalmente, a nau confiscada por Ramone e seu bando chegava a Guaratuba. Era difícil crer que os colonizadores portugueses já houvessem chegado ali: o local parecia intocado. Tanto melhor. Poderiam passar a noite, pois logo não haveria mais a luz do sol, sendo inviável explorar Sepultura àquela altura. Mas tudo bem. Teriam todo o dia seguinte para fazer isso.

&&&&&&&&&&&

_Sem procuradores_

_Para implorar no meu caso_

_Sem órbitas_

_Para me mandar para o espaço_

_E meus dedos_

_Terão jóias_

_Com diamantes e ouro_

_Mas não me ajudarão agora_

Amanhecia. Sparrow chamou alguns homens, além de Gibbs e Elizabeth, para voltarem à vila. Disse que precisava de bebidas para o navio.

Voltaram para a mesma taverna no porto, em que haviam estado no dia anterior. A taverna em que trabalhava a tal portuguesinha. A menina percebeu que ele voltava ao estabelecimento e, jogando para trás os cabelos louros ao se virar, foi prontamente até o capitão.

- Bom dia! Que posso servir?

Jack a olhou confuso. Não entendia nenhuma palavra que ela dizia. Mas olhava para o colo branco da moça. Ela percebeu seu olhar, e ficou levemente vermelha, sorrindo. Ele voltou a olhar para o rosto da moça.

- Uma bebida. Be-bi-da – fazia um exagerado sinal, virando a mão para a boca, como se segurasse um copo.

- Ah, bebida! – ela falava agora em inglês – O que posso servir? Ainda é tão cedo! Devem estar querendo o café.

- Ah, conhece meu idioma! Mas logo estaremos de saída, amor – a garota corou novamente – precisamos de bebida para abastecer nosso navio. Aliás, é um navio bem grande, tem lugar caso a senhorita queira nos acompanhar...

- Receio não poder – os lábios vermelhos se abriram num belo sorriso – Meu pai jamais permitiria – seu olhar verde se dirigiu para um português enorme, que se concentrava em colocar alguns pães recém-assados no balcão. A menina cruzou os braços na frente do farto busto. Sparrow observada o belo quadro. Sentia uma tremenda vontade de sair carregando aquela deliciosa menina de olhar tão verde quanto a esmeralda em seu pescoço para o navio e não mais devolvê-la.

- Ahn... – ele lutava para acordar do devaneio – Ontem na minha breve passagem por aqui, notei que não há rum nesse estabelecimento...

- O nosso rum acabou há três dias, infelizmente. O carregamento que esperamos ainda não chegou. Mas posso oferecer algo que é tão bom quanto, e creio que o senhor ainda não provou...

- Não precisa tanta formalidade, menina. Me chame de Jack.

- Ah, sim, Jack – outro belo sorriso – eu já trarei para que o senhor prove...

Ela saiu, conversou com o pai por alguns instantes e voltou com uma garrafa de barro e dois copos, sob o olhar do português enorme. Serviu um pouco em cada copo, entregando um a Jack e outro a Gibbs. Ambos provaram da bebida e fizeram expressões de surpresa. Era bastante forte, mais ainda do que o rum. Tinha um forte cheiro também.

- Que bebida é essa? – perguntou o imediato.

- Chama-se aguardente. É a garapa que sai da cana moída pelos negros para obter o açúcar. É como ela fica depois de destilada.

- Aguardente... – repetiu Sparrow – Realmente, nunca havia provado. Levaremos alguns barris para o nosso navio!

- Claro! – novo sorriso – Me deixe falar com o papai! – ela voltou para perto do pai, saltitante.

Os homens começaram a cochichar por trás de Jack, que sorria e concordava com os comentários feitos por eles sobre a menina, fazendo também os seus. Elizabeth girava os olhos para cima, afinal, era totalmente desagradável ouvir homens falar de uma mulher daquele jeito, como se fosse um pedaço de carne.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus – falava.

- Imagine só ter todas aquelas carnes nas mãos, ah, como devem queimar com o toque certo... – os homens riam com as palavras de Jack, mas Elizabeth agora tinha a boca aberta e os olhos na direção contrária da do resto dos homens. Tentava em vão chamar a atenção de Jack – Vocês acham mesmo que uma garota com um corpo como aquele, trabalhando num bar de porto, ainda seja donzela? O lugar dela não é presa aqui, mas ao pé da minha ca...

Foi então que Sparrow sentiu um toque no seu ombro. Virou-se, sorrindo, preparando um galanteio para a lourinha.

Mas não foi uma lourinha o que encontrou.

Foi, sim, o enorme português, pai da menina. E o homem trazia uma expressão nada feliz. Sparrow ainda ousou:

- Ah, sim, meu bom senhor! Então, devemos negociar quanto aos barris de...

- Você duvida da pureza de minha filha, escória? – cortou o homem.

- Ahn... bem... – espalmou as mãos dos lados do corpo, com um meio sorriso no rosto - Só um pouco, quem sabe? – seus ombros abaixaram e levantaram.

- Canalha! Eu vi como olhava para ela! Parecia um cão sarnento espreitando um osso!

- Ah, meu bom senhor! Sua filha é mais do que osso! Bem mais, devo afirmar!

- Cretino! – o homem agora segurava Sparrow pela gola.

_Sou confusão_

_Sim, confusão agora_

_Sou uma confusão_

_Eu perturbo a minha cidade_

_Sou confusão_

_Sim, confusão agora_

_Sou uma confusão_

_Eu tenho confusão na minha cidade_

Mas os homens de Sparrow não podiam deixar de reagir. Todos levaram suas mãos para as bainhas. Ao mesmo tempo, vários homens que estavam nas mesas se levantavam, levando a mão para o mesmo lugar. Estava armada a confusão.

De seu canto, os olhos verdes da loira estavam enormes, assustados, e ao mesmo tempo excitados.

- Senhores, teremos uma pequena confusão aqui... – disse Jack.

- Ah, Deus... – sibilou Elizabeth.

Jack segurou nos braços do homem, que mantinha as mãos em sua gola, e deu uma impulsão. Acertou os dois pés no peito do português, e ambos caíram ao chão. Jack levantou-se rapidamente. O homem, mais pesado, demorou-se alguns segundos a mais. Os homens no bar foram para cima de Sparrow, que foi coberto pelos seus piratas. Logo, muitas lâminas cortavam o ar e se encontravam, aparando os golpes, cadeiras e mesas foram usadas como armas, apoios e escudos, o próprio balcão se tornou palco de luta.

Até quem nada tinha a ver com a briga se meteu na confusão. Pratos eram jogados para todos os lados. Elizabeth distribuía garrafadas, tendo acidentalmente acertado Gibbs em uma delas. Jack agora estava em cima de uma das mesas, uma espada em cada mão, trocando golpes com vários homens que estavam no chão. Volta e meia precisava pular para se livrar de golpes que objetivavam acertar suas pernas. Levou um pé até o encosto de uma das cadeiras, e o outro até o assento. Desceu para o chão deitando a cadeira, parando em frente à portuguesinha, que agora sorria. Jack, sorrindo galantemente, tirou o chapéu e fez uma reverencia. A garota soltou um suspiro. Ele ia se aproximar, mas sentiu que mãos o puxavam. Jack girou o corpo, fazendo com que o homem que o segurava girasse junto e recebesse uma das garrafadas de Elizabeth.

O pau comia solto, e Jack se esgueirou como pôde para sair do meio da encrenca e chegar até a garota loura. Sentiu-se ser puxado novamente, dessa vez pelo pulso, para trás do balcão.

- Shhhh! – ouviu, e nem teve tempo de ver nada, apenas de sentir o beijo dos lábios carnudos e vermelhos da garota. Apenas uma certeza Jack poderia ter: estava, obviamente, em melhor situação que seus companheiros.

- Gibbs! – gritou Elizabeth, de um canto, onde agora usava um prato para atacar seus oponentes – cadê o Jack?

- Não sei! – ele respondeu – Elizabeth, cuidado, atrás de... – nesse momento, um dos homens havia agarrado a mulher pela cintura e a erguia do chão. Ela tentava se livrar como podia, mas os braços do homem estavam por cima dos seus. Ele a levava para um canto, ria alto, e falava coisas que ela não conseguia entender. Mas podia saber que não era nada de bom.

Nesse instante, a única pessoa que comia calmamente, alheia a toda a algazarra ao seu redor, finalmente largara sua comida e levantara da mesa. Pegou a cadeira que antes ocupava e, sem esforço aparente, a quebrou na nuca do homem que agarrava Elizabeth. O homem caiu, desmaiado, levando Elizabeth ao chão. A loura nem tinha se dado conta ao certo do que acontecia, quando percebeu uma mão estendida em sua direção. Sem raciocina muito, a aceitou e foi levantada do chão.

- Obrigada – balbuciou.

- De nada, querida! – ouviu uma voz feminina lhe responder alegremente. Só então prestou atenção em quem a havia salvado.

_Você pensa que está certo_

_Mas está errado_

_Você tentou me levar_

_Mas eu sabia o tempo todo_

_Você pode me levar_

_Para um passeio_

_Não sou uma tola_

_Então é melhor correr e se esconder_

- Julie! – exclamou Elizabeth em meio ao barulho. – Que bom te encontrar!

- Shh! Vamos tentar sair daqui!

Julie levava Elizabeth pela mão, ora parando para trocar golpes com alguém que teimava em lhes bloquear a passagem. Conseguiu tirar um cutelo de um de seus adversários, e agora abria caminho com a lâmina.

- Eu vi o Jack – disse a morena – O "grande capitão" se escondeu da luta atrás do balcão, com a filha do português – a voz de julie era amarga. Elas chegaram até Gibbs, no meio da baderna.

- Gibbs, mande os homens se retirarem! – falou Julie – Jack está bem, ele vai encontrar vocês no Pérola!

- Você volta com a gente, Ju? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Não, Lizzie. Nunca mais...

Ambas saíram da taverna, mas ainda podiam ouvir o som de madeira e vidro sendo quebrados, espadas cruzando, e burburinhos de briga em geral.

_Sou confusão_

_Sim, confusão agora_

_Sou uma confusão_

_Eu perturbo a minha cidade_

_Sou confusão_

_Sim, confusão agora_

_Sou uma confusão_

_Eu tenho a confusão na minha cidade_

- Homens, vamos!- Gibbs gritou. Os piratas começaram a recuar em direção à saída, ainda com as armas (propriamente ditas e improvisadas) nas mãos. Saíram, deixando a taverna completamente revirada e quebrada.

Enquanto isso, mais uma vez Jack se viu sendo puxado pela loirinha, agora arrebatado dos beijos. A garota o levava, abaixando-se por trás do balcão, até uma porta que levava à parte interna da taverna, onde eram guardadas algumas das mercadorias vendidas no local. De lá, ela o levou até uma porta lateral que dava para a rua.

- Seus homens já conseguiram sair, Jack! Se puder trazer ao menos dois deles aqui, bem rápido, posso lhe arranjar um barril de aguardente!

- Já consegui o que vim buscar, senhorita – respondeu, beijando-lhe a mão – nos veremos algum dia.

Jack então saiu, deixando a portuguesinha suspirando na porta.

_Se você me vir chegando_

_Descendo a rua_

_Você sabe que é hora de ir _

_(e você sabe que é hora de ir_

_Porque aqui vem a confusão)_

&&&&&&&&&&&

Gibbs e os outros alcançaram as duas moças, que estavam sentadas em um caixote no cais, perto dos três botes que os levariam de volta ao Pérola. O inglês colocou a mão no ombro de Julie.

- Segue conosco, senhorita Ramone?

- Não, senhor Gibbs – a morena respondeu gentilmente.

- Uma pena. É uma boa bucaneira, senhorita – recebeu um sorriso da garota.

- Obrigada...

Nesse momento, todos se voltaram para o recém chegado. Andar trôpego, gestos um tanto exagerados, Jack Sparrow voltava para junto de seus homens.

Os olhares dele e de Julie rapidamente se encontraram, fuzilantes.

- Bem, vou indo. Senhor Gibbs, Lizzie... – Julie se preparava para sair.

- Ah, mas nos privará tão cedo de sua agradável companhia? – a ironia de Sparrow vinha acompanhada de um largo gesto.

- Receio que minha agradável companhia tenha sido gravemente abalada por outra não tão desejável, capitão. Com sua licença... – a morena fez uma irônica reverência e ia saindo, mas foi segurada por Elizabeth.

- Ju, espere! – a loura abraçou a amiga – Por favor, tome muito cuidado... – elas se apertaram mais uma à outra. Deixaram-se ficar assim por alguns segundos.

- Você é a irmã que eu sempre precisei ter, Lizzie... é o que mais me dói deixar para trás... - Julie sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- Idem... – elas se separaram, e se fitaram por alguns instantes. – Tome, leia isso depois... – Elizabeth passou o pergaminho em que escrevera na noite anterior para as mãos de Julie.

Com lágrimas ameaçando sair de seus olhos, elas deram um último "tchau". Julie deu as costas mais uma vez, se preparando para sair...

&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack sentiu o coração apertar ao perceber que ela mais uma vez iria embora. Algo, lá no fundo de sua alma, gritava para que ele a impedisse de ir, dissesse que queria que ela ficasse, que a amava, que a amarrasse e a arrastasse para o bote até o navio, qualquer coisa... Mas ele, mais uma vez, calou.

- Tocante... – falou, finalmente, voltando a seu jeito habitual – Senhores, vamos voltar para o Pérola Negra...

- Capitão! – ouviu alguém gritar. Jack virou-se. Julie, que só havia dado dois passos, estacou, observando. Cinco homens vinham trazendo, cada qual, um barril. O primeiro, um negro, prosseguiu falando – Capitão Jack Sparrow!

- Sim! - Jack havia entendido seu nome em meio àquele estranho idioma.

Os homens chegaram até ele e depositaram os barris no chão.

- Mandaram entregar estes barris para o senhor.

Como Sparrow fez uma cara de quem não entendeu nada, Julie, a contragosto, repetiu para ele em inglês o que o homem havia dito.

Fazendo uma careta, Jack foi até o primeiro deles e, com o cutelo, abriu-o.

Várias garrafas de vidro amarelado, cheias de um líquido transparente, mas de forte cheiro. Aguardente. Havia sobre as garrafas desse barril um pergaminho. Jack o desenrolou.

_Senhor Jack Sparrow ( É, sua fama cruzou os mares, capitão...) _

_Vejo que não teve tempo o suficiente para levar a bebida que veio buscar, então tive a delicadeza de enviá-la eu mesma. Espero que lhe seja tão agradável quanto o rum com que está habituado._

_Não precisará se dar ao trabalho de me pagar, afinal, esta é apenas minha retribuição por instantes tão agradáveis atrás daquele balcão._

_Também não precisará se dar ao trabalho de me devolver a pedra que tirou de meu pescoço durante os "instantes agradáveis". Não me deu muito trabalho roubá-la, portanto, não me importo de perdê-la. Posso roubar outras tão boas quanto essa esmeralda. Peças menos valiosas já me foram tiradas naquela taverna. Espero apenas não ser questionada em que situações._

_Beijos,_

_Manoela_

Sparrow não pôde deixar de se sentir surpreso. Então, a portuguesinha não era assim tão inocente. Sorriu, e mandou que os homens levassem os barris aos botes. Julie apenas fez uma careta, deu as costas pela terceira vez e saiu.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Elizabeth sentia o coração pesado. Tinha medo de qual seria a reação de Julie ao ler sua carta. Tudo o que podia fazer agora era rezar e torcer pela amiga.

O Pérola Negra finalmente deixava Paranaguá.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Finalmente. Havia chegado à Paranaguá.

O navio aportou no cais para uma rápida parada. Johanson mandou sua tripulação negociar alguns mantimentos, e só. Poderiam pilhar na volta, agora não haveria tempo. Sparrow poderia estar pouco adiante, e, com sorte e pressa, poderia ser interceptado.

Ficou por ali mesmo, perto de seu navio. Discutia animadamente com seu imediato algumas possíveis abordagens, caso encontrassem o Pérola Negra no caminho. Pouco se importava em ser ouvido, afinal, quem ali poderia conhecer seu idioma?

&&&&&&&&&&&

Era hora do almoço quando voltara ao porto. Precisava dar um jeito de sair dali, e o mais rápido possível. Não podia confiscar uma nau sozinha. E roubar um dos pequenos barcos para ir remando até a ilha estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

Continuava sua caminhada, pensativa, tentando encontrar uma saída. Foi quando um diálogo em inglês chamou sua atenção.

Conhecia a voz. Já a havia ouvido antes. Nos tempos em que estava no navio do seu pai, como grumete. Um tempo antes do fatídico dia em que ele havia morrido.

Capitão Ulysses Johanson.

Então ele já havia conseguido encontrar o caminho até Paranaguá... Jack havia contado o ocorrido á bordo do Pérola Negra antes que ela embarcasse, e também que aquele homem era obcecado em matá-lo. Hum... Quem sabe não poderia tirar proveito disso? Aquele presunçoso Sparrow logo aprenderia uma bela lição...

Caminhou mais um pouco e esperou conseguir controlar um sorriso que teimava em brincar no seu rosto.

- Capitão Johanson! – chamou Julie.

O homem virou-se. Ficou surpreso em saber que alguém naquele país tão distante o reconhecesse, e ainda mais surpreso por ter sido uma bela moça que o chamara.

- Sou eu – disse, dando dois passos para frente – E você, quem é?

- Por enquanto meu nome não vai lhe importar, senhor. – Julie agora já havia se aproximado. Estava na frente de Johanson. – Mas o que posso lhe oferecer, sim.

Johanson sorriu.

- Seria muito interessante, tenho certeza. Uma mulher nesse momento até seria bom, se eu não estivesse apressado em partir. Então, menina...

- Não me entendeu, capitão – Julie segurou o braço do homem, que se preparava para sair – sei para onde está indo, e posso lhe ajudar.

Ele voltou-se novamente para ela, analítico. Julie o soltou.

- Sabe?

- Sim, senhor – aproximou-se, falando mais baixo – Para Sepultura, buscar o tesouro que Ramone encontrou.

- E o que mais sabe, garota? – ele começava a se tornar levemente interessado.

- Sei o caminho e a localização exata do tesouro. Posso guiar o senhor até lá, capitão.

O olhar de Johanson sobre ela voltou a ser de pura análise.

- Sei... mas devo acreditar que uma bela moça faria isso apenas por boa ação?

Julie lhe deu um belo sorriso.

- Ah, chegamos na parte da negociação...

Johanson lhe devolveu o sorriso.

- Há sempre um porém, nesse caso não poderia ser diferente.

- Não, senhor.

- O que quer desse velho capitão uma jovem tão bela?

Julie sorriu novamente.

- Eu posso lhe dar o que quer. Mas para isso, pedirei que me dê o que preciso.

- E o que precisa, criança? – o olhar de Johanson sobre a menina era de cogitação. Se ela podia mesmo levá-lo até onde Sparrow se encaminhava, estava inclinado a aceitar sua proposta. Restava apenas saber o que ela lhe pediria em troca.

- Preciso que leve à Ilha da Sepultura. E preciso que me ajude a retomar o que é meu por direito.

- O que seria seu por direito, no caso?

- Senhor, eu sou Julie Ann Ramone, filha de John. O tesouro não me importa, não mais – completou – Quero apenas o Starfire, navio de meu pai, que deve estar preso na ilha.

Johanson sorriu novamente.

- Então, senhorita Ramone, me ajudará a chegar até a ilha, conquistar o tesouro, apenas pelo navio de seu pai, que apenas supostamente está lá?

- Sim.

- É uma boa proposta, sem dúvida. Mas, vai mesmo desistir de seu tesouro? Devo acreditar nisso?

- Este tesouro foi a maldição que levou meu bom pai, capitão. Não o quero. Apenas o navio. E posso lhe dar algo que suponho interessar ao senhor tanto quanto a mim.

- O que? – Johanson se tornara novamente interessado.

- Posso lhe dar a cabeça de Jack Sparrow.

_Suspenderam os jardins da Babilônia_

_E eu pra não ficar por baixo _

_Resolvi botar as asas pra fora_

_Porque quem não chora dali não mama daqui_

_Diz o ditado_

_Quem pode, pode_

_Deixa os acomodados que se incomodem_

_Minha saúde não é de ferro não_

_Mas meus nervos são de aço_

_Pra pedir silêncio eu berro_

_Pra fazer barulho, eu mesmo faço_

_Pegar fogo nunca foi atração de circo_

_Mas, de qualquer maneira, pode ser_

_Um caloroso espetáculo_

_Então _

_O palhaço ri dali, o povo chora daqui _

_Isso não pára_

_E apesar dos pesares do mundo_

_Vou segurar essa barra_

_Minha saúde não é de ferro, não_

_Mas meus nervos são de aço_

_Pra pedir silêncio eu berro_

_Pra fazer barulho, eu mesmo faço_

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Weeeh! Amém! Nem acredito! Cap. 17 no ar! Credo, parecia que isso aqui tava encantado! Primeiro, a crise de criatividade; depois foram os mil e trocentos trabalhos da facul e do estágio combinados ao computador de casa travado. E quando a Ety finalmente escreve o capítulo 17, a Bloomy beta e devolve, e eu faço as alterações necessárias... O FFNET FICA DE TPM! Por Deus, o que foi aquilo? Mais de uma semana sem carregar arquivo! Nenhuma fic de nenhum ficwritter de nenhum fandom foi atualizada! Mas eis que eu retorno! Weeeh! E trouxe duas músicas legais nesse capítulo. A primeira é Trouble, da Pink, e a segunda é Jardins da Babilônia, da Rita Lee. É a Julie botando as garras pra fora!**

**Bem, reclamações à parte (), é bom voltar depois de mais de mês! Estava com saudades de todo mundo aqui! Aconteceram algumas coisas nesse meio tempo. Coisas divertidas, coisas nem tanto, coisas sérias, idéias novas... Falando nisso, gente, eu soltei a minha primeira fic de HP! Whoah! Se chama "Dois Olhos Negros", e é NC17 - aviso às crianças de plantão .v**

**E, povo, o que foi eu e a Bloomy andando na Rua XV daqui de Curitiba, no meio da tarde - tipo, a rua é muuuito movimentada - com uma plaquinha escrito "Paga Paus do Padfoot & Fã Clube do Sevinho Fofuxo - inscrições aqui"! Nooossa, muito cômico **

**Reviews!**

**_Kadzinha - _Oi, moça! Então, tô adorando o BBC! A comunidade é sua, use e abuse! (atenção: votações para o Big Brother Caribe na nossa comunidade no orkut Fandom PdC - FFNet). Brigada, flor! Espero que tenha curtido esse também! Beijos!**

**_Katie Sparrow - _Ai, linda. Tá, foi mesmo triste. Julie partindo... Mas eis mais um encontro entre esses dois! Casal mais sem-jeito... Ninguém dá o braço a torcer... vai soltar fic nova? Manda! Beijo!**

**_Bloomy - _Esse demorou, né, flor? Afe... E, sim! Ramone e Julie logo se reencontrarão! Valeu por ser minha eficiente beta, companheira de matsuris e amiga, ok? Te adoro muito!**

**_Filho do Capitão - _Amééém! Uma review de um homem! Weeeeeeh! Caraca, entre 74 reviews - até postar esse capítulo - UM PIÁ mandou uma delas! Como a gente diz na facul, é o "bendito fruto", né, Jack? Depois que nosso amigo se mandou, ficou você e nós, quatro meninas! É isso, garotas, lhes apresento meu amigo Jack! (palmas) Guri, você talvez saiba o quanto significou pra mim seu review... talvez nem imagine... Mas olha, foi esse cara aí que me fez levantar a cabeça uma pá de vezes quando eu tava triste, que dizia que se esse jeito meio maluco de cantar e rir alto, levantar plaquinha no busão lotado, pular nas pessoas que gosto, falar de anime, mangá, quadrinhos, filmes e Harry Potter (além de tantas outras coisas, né, Jack?) sou eu, eu sou feita disso, e ninguém tem nada que se meter. Foi com o teu apoio que eu me firmei, que deixei de lado quem tinha preconceitos bobos com meu jeito, que me salvou de apertos na facul (principalmente com aquela super rápida explicação de o que é _fast diver _na prova de Redação Jornalística, né?), e, nossa, tantas outras coisas! É ele quem me faz rir com sua nerdisse (que pega, aliás. Ou será que eu já tinha um lado nerd escondido? Um pouco do "lado negro da força"?), e suas piadas que só por Deus! Obrigada, obrigada mesmo, pelas suas palavras. E, sim, Jacks rocks! Tanto o de Lost quanto o de 24 Horas, quanto o de Piratas do Caribe, o de Nigthmare Before Christmas, este que á aí lendo... todos, viu? E, sim, tá na hora do sangue! Vamos lá! E, nossa, Will "elfo-saltitante-da-floresta" Turner... Imagina só o que Wolverine diria XD (piada interna). Beijos! Você é um amigo especial! Agradeço a Deus por ter você aqui!**

**_Celtic Botan - _Caraca, o soco foi realmente legal... Adorei essa variação, afinal, não era o Jack que tava cansado de levar tapas? Ora! A amizade com a Lizzie é legal também. Tipo irmãzinha (kawaii)... E no Brasil é que o bicho pega, guria! Estourar a caneta? o.o kakakakakkakakakakakaka! Foi ó-te-ma! Boa pergunta! Deviam usar um paninho u.u hahahahahaha! E você, qual seu palpíte? Obrigada pela review, flor! Beijo!**

**_Roxane Norris - _Roxy Norris! Esta grande ficwritter aqui, na minha humilde fanfic! Gente, quem é fã de Severus Snape tem de ler as fics dela! A guria apavora! Obrigada por aparecer, viu, linda! E não parei de postar, não! Pequenos problemas descritos acima :/ E você? Quando sai o próximo da tua fic? Tô esperando! Obrigada pelo elogio, viu? Uma fã? Ai, Deus, eu mereço tamanha honra? Aiai... Junte-se a nós, babantes pelo Jack Sparrow e seja feliz! Beijo!**

**Taí, povo! E quem ainda não entrou, procura nossa comunidade no orkut! Fandom PdC - FFNet! A votação para o BBH da Kadzinha tá lá nas enquetes!**

**Beijos a todos! See ya!**


	18. Reencontros

_No dia  
Na noite  
Diga certo  
Diga tudo  
Ou você tem  
Ou não  
Ou você fica de pé ou você cai  
Quando sua vontade é quebrada  
Quando ela escorrega da sua mão  
Quando não há tempo para piadas  
Há um buraco no plano_

_Oh, você não significa nada para mim  
Não, você não significa nada para mim  
Mas você tem o que é preciso para me libertar  
Oh, você poderia significar tudo para mim_

_Eu não posso dizer que não estou perdida e culpada  
Eu não posso dizer que não amo a luz e a escuridão  
Eu não posso dizer que não sei que estou viva  
E tudo aquilo que sinto, eu poderia te mostrar  
Esta noite_

_Oh, você não significa nada para mim  
Não, você não significa nada para mim  
Mas você tem o que é preciso para me libertar  
Oh, você poderia significar tudo para mim_

_Das minhas mãos eu poderia te dar  
Algo que eu fiz  
Da minha boca eu poderia cantar para você outro  
verso que eu fiz  
Do meu corpo eu poderia te mostrar um lugar que Deus  
conhece  
Você deveria saber que o espaço é sagrado  
Você realmente quer ir?_

Seguiam pelo meio da vegetação cerrada, abrindo com os cutelos uma trilha cortando a mata que lhes bloqueava o caminho. Mais atrás, Ramone trazia no semblante uma expressão distante. Will havia notado que o capitão andava mesmo pensativo há algum tempo, mas nada dizia. Devia ser a proximidade do prometido tesouro. Mas, ele pensava, se Ramone estava naquele estado pela proximidade, por que o homem simplesmente não havia poupado tempo e se apressado em chegar lá? Por que tantas paradas? Will não entendia a razão, mas achava que se Ramone estava fazendo isso, algum motivo havia. Mas logo estes pensamentos foram afastados, pois a Ilha da Sepultura provocava uma constante sensação de mal estar. Desde que haviam pisado nela, mais cedo, não deixou de sentir como se a qualquer momento algo muito ruim pudesse acontecer. O simples fato de estar ali parecia um mau presságio. Olhando para os outros homens que estavam com eles, notou que os rostos de todos demonstravam o mesmo.

Além de que, parecia que quanto mais andavam, mais podiam sentir que não chegavam a lugar algum.

A caminhada seria longa.

Embora, esperava Will, eles não devessem passar a noite no local. Eles que se apressassem!

Com isso em mente, Will ajeitou nas costas o saco que carregava e tratou de continuar cortando o mato no caminho.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Tem certeza do que está fazendo? Está mesmo disposta a entregar o tesouro de seu pai?

Julie andava calmamente pela cabine de Johanson. Olhava, com um interesse preguiçoso, para as peças que ali se encontravam. Deslizava os dedos pela superfície de uma cômoda grande e escura, observando os entalhes decorativos, cuidadosos e bem feitos.

- O tesouro não me interessa, já disse – ela passou a analisar uma estatueta que estava em uma prateleira mais alta.

- O que quer, então? E esqueça a bobagem sobre o navio, senhorita Ramone.

Sentado numa cadeira de espaldar alto, com os pés apoiados em sua escrivaninha, Johanson media a moça. Ela estava de costas para ele, de forma que podia lhe admirar o contorno dos quadris. Era realmente bonita. E adoraria poder provar dessa beleza.

- Liberdade – Julie respondeu calmamente, pegando uma caixinha de jóias dourada e vermelha que estava por ali. Com o objeto nas mãos, virou vagarosamente o rosto para Johanson, por cima do ombro. Os cachos soltos sobre os ombros deram um toque no quadro que ela formou. Ainda com voz suave, prosseguiu – Quero o navio do meu pai. De verdade. Não quero mais servir a nenhum capitão, com medo do que pode me acontecer...

- Como o quê? – o capitão levantou-se e caminhou devagar até ela.

Julie deu um leve sorriso.

- O senhor sabe o que pode acontecer a uma mulher em um navio pirata, capitão Johanson. Ah, e eis mais uma condição para que eu o ajude. A certeza de que nada dessa natureza vai me acontecer. – e voltou a cabeça para analisar a caixinha.

Foi a vez de Johanson sorrir. Parou a um passo de distância da garota.

- Devemos chegar a Sepultura até o anoitecer. É um curto espaço de tempo. Mas até lá, quero estar certa de que nenhum de seus homens tentará me tocar. Certo, capitão Johanson? – continuou a garota.

O homem riu baixinho.

- Não acha que está exigindo demais, oferecendo tão pouco, criança? – deu mais um passo, quase se encostando às costas da garota, e levou as mãos aos seus ombros – Se quer tantos privilégios em meu navio, deveria oferecer um pouco mais, concorda? – disse bem próximo ao seu ouvido, as mãos deslizando dos ombros pelos braços de Julie, até os cotovelos.

A morena deu um largo passo à frente, fugindo das mãos de Johanson. Virou-se de frente para ele, fazendo o máximo para ocultar a sua indignação.

- Receio que esta oferta esteja fora de questão, capitão – e depositou nas mãos do homem a caixinha que segurava.

- Certo... – ele ainda sorria. Colocou a caixinha no lugar de onde Julie a tirara – Mas... e Jack Sparrow? Posso saber a razão de me oferecer sua cabeça? Acredito que a senhorita não esteja querendo me entregar o homem apenas por altruísmo...

Julie novamente voltou as costas para ele, que prosseguiu.

- Devo concluir que estava junto com ele no Pérola Negra, não é mesmo, senhorita?

- E de que outra forma eu poderia ter vindo até aqui? – voltava a deslizar os dedos pelo entalhe da cômoda.

- Verdade... Mas penso na razão que a levou a abandonar o Pérola Negra e ainda me oferecer seu capitão...

- Minhas razões não entram em questão, capitão Johanson. Já estou lhe oferecendo o que quer.

Julie foi em direção à porta da cabine. Quando ia sair, ainda voltou-se mais uma vez para Johanson.

- Digamos apenas que é uma maneira cômoda e conveniente de tirá-lo do meu caminho, certo?

E saiu.

Quando ia descendo as escadas que davam para o convés inferior, Julie sentiu o corpo amolecer e a visão se turvar. O estômago parecia ter dado uma volta em sua barriga. Segurou com força no corrimão e se firmou, fechando os olhos e esperando a vertigem passar. Não entendia o porquê de estar tendo essas crises. Não poderia ser enjôo do mar. Não depois de tantos anos navegando. Respirou fundo e, já se sentido melhor, desceu o resto dos degraus.

Ainda pensando na vertigem, Julie lembrou-se da carta que Elizabeth deixara com ela. O que será que era? Foi até uns barris amontoados a um canto do convés e lá se sentou para ler. A cada linha que seus olhos corriam sentia-se cada vez mais estarrecida. Quando finalmente terminou, um misto de sentimentos se fundia em seu peito. Da raiva ao pavor, sua mente era uma confusão. Por fim, levou a mão esquerda ao seu ventre, lutando em vão contra as lágrimas.

&&&&&&&&&&&

O Pérola Negra fazia o contorno pela marina de Guaratuba, para chegar ao lado mais acessível de Sepultura. Podiam ver que a vegetação da ilha era cerrada, o que fazia pensar serem difíceis os caminhos por dentro dela. Jack e Elizabeth iam à proa, avaliando de longe o local, enquanto Cotton comandava o leme e Gibbs verificava o trabalho dos outros homens.

- Droga de faixa de terra... Perdemos tempo com aquela maré baixa...

- Tudo bem, Jack, o importante é que já chegamos.

- Quem é que vai adivinhar que um navio encalha naquela porcaria de trecho?

- Jack, calma! Estamos aqui agora...

- E olha só quanto mato...

- Parece ser bem fechado...

- Nada que nossos cutelos não possam dar conta, amor.

- Aquele trecho ali parece mais aberto... – Elizabeth apontava uma área da ilha.

- Segundo o mapa, há uma caverna na parte marinha mais interna da ilha. Vamos primeiro ver se há alguma praia onde se possa aportar, depois vemos o caminho.

Finalmente encontraram um bom lugar onde deixar o navio. Aportaram e desceram para a praia, juntamente com algumas provisões. Estavam no meio da tarde agora, e com a confusão que foi o navio encalhado por quase três horas os piratas esqueceram-se de comer. Iam aproveitar o momento para fartar-se e descansar, antes de começar a cortar mato. Era bom mesmo que recuperassem um pouco as energias, afinal, teriam ainda muito trabalho pela frente.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Navio à frente!

Johanson se sobressaltou com o grito vindo da gávea.

- Cores, Matuskela?

- Nenhuma, senhor. Mas é o navio de velas negras!

Julie saltou dos barris onde estava sentada. Olhou para a proa, mas não viu nada além de uma mancha. E se deu conta de que Johanson também olhava na mesma direção.

- Ainda estamos longe deles, capitão. Com certeza nem sabem da nossa presença – e Matuskela jogou do alto seu telescópio. Johanson o aparou e foi para a proa, onde passou a observar o navio distante.

- Acabaram de se soltar de um banco de areia. Vão estar lentos agora. Se aumentarmos nossa velocidade tomando cuidado para não sermos notados e desviarmos do baixio nós os pegaremos. Chester! Á todo pano!

- À todo pano! – o imediato repetia, aos berros, a ordem do capitão para os outros. Logo o Blackstorm ganhava velocidade e cortava com destreza aquelas águas

- Também quer ver, senhorita Ramone? – Johanson oferecia o telescópio a Julie, que hesitou por instantes, até que o aceitou. Pôde ver muito bem o Pérola Negra, e identificou alguns de seus tripulantes. Inclusive Elizabeth. E Jack. Julie devolveu o telescópio e saiu dali, abaixando a cabeça.

- Está se sentindo bem, senhorita?

A garota apenas virou-se para ele, sem levantar os olhos.

- Sim, capitão... Vou ajudar os homens...

- Ah, por favor, é minha convidada, não precisa fazer isso... Só espero que não esteja pensando em voltar atrás no trato...

Nisso, Julie rapidamente firmou o olhar e sustentou o do capitão, dizendo com certa petulância:

- Ah, mas isso nem mesmo me passou pela cabeça... – revirou os olhos.

Virou-se e se misturou aos outros no convés.

Conseguiram seguir o Pérola Negra sem serem notados por mais um bom tempo. Quando chegaram à Guaratuba, o Blackstorm se permitiu uma maior aproximação, mas pelo outro lado da ilha, para que não fossem vistos. Aportaram, e alguns tripulantes, incluindo Julie e Johanson, foram em um bote até o lado onde havia um morro. Subiram-no, e tiveram uma vista privilegiada da baía.

- Então, qual delas é Sepultura? – Johanson observava o agrupamento de ilhas ao redor.

- Aquela – Julie apontou uma mais distante – e ali estão nossos amigos. Posso ver o mastro do Pérola Negra.

O homem apontou o telescópio na direção mostrada pela moça e confirmou.

- Então, está pronta?

- Sim... – disse, respirando fundo – Deixe-me ir sozinha até lá primeiro. Preparo o caminho. Depois os senhores podem entrar e fazer o que tiverem de fazer. Mas lembre-se do combinado: o Starfire é meu.

Johanson sorriu, levantando a mão direita.

- Palavra de pirata.

Julie começava a descer o morro, até que parou e voltou a observar o local onde estava o Pérola.

- Capitão, gostaria de pedir mais uma coisa.

- Senhorita...

- Há uma moça com eles. Elizabeth Turner é seu nome. Por favor, me prometa que nada acontecerá à ela. O navio e Elizabeth. É o que lhe peço em troca do tesouro e de Sparrow.

- O navio e Sparrow. É o que diz nosso acordo. Mais nada. – Johanson sorria de uma forma que deixava Julie desconfortável. A garota voltou a seguir seu caminho.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Alguns homens de Sparrow acenderam uma fogueira na praia, enquanto outros voltavam trazendo grandes aves com uma bela plumagem vermelha.

- Que bonitas!

- São bonitas, e serão nosso almoço – Jack rebateu.

- É até uma pena matar bichinhos como esses.

- Pena maior será ficarmos com o estômago vazio, Elizabeth.

- Gibbs tem razão. Mas se quiser, pode ficar com as penas delas.

- Ai, Jack! Que maldade! – a loura olhou Jack com reprovação, mas quando Gibbs ia saindo com as aves, ela reconsiderou – pensando bem... Will e eu temos alguns chapéus em que essas penas ficariam lindas...

- E o bicho maior comeu o menor! – Jack exclamou abrindo os braços – Andem logo com isso! Temos a intenção de almoçar ainda hoje!

- Uma ave tão linda... como será que se chama?

- Guarás.

Todos se voltaram para o mar, de onde vinha a voz. Puderam ver então um bote sendo puxado para a praia por uma garota morena, que parecia cansada.

- Julie! – Elizabeth gritou, correndo até ela e ajudando a puxar o bote. Jack lançava um olhar confuso e incrédulo para a cena.

- Como chegou aqui? – perguntou o homem.

Julie olhou-o com uma expressão vazia.

- A nado.

- Mas... mas... O que faz aqui? Pensei que tínhamos dito "adeus" lá atrás.

- Lembre o meu real motivo aqui, capitão presunçoso. Não me importo com quem vou encontrar, mas eu vou recuperar o navio do meu pai. Portanto lembre-se de que eu não estou aqui para te ajudar. Mas vou seguir com vocês. Ficaria com a consciência pesada se vocês morressem aqui. – olhou-o com amargura.

Elizabeth olhou de um para o outro e logo soube, pela expressão da garota, que ela havia lido a carta.

Jack fez uma expressão de contrariedade.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Nossa, parece que não saímos do lugar...

Dizendo isso, Will olhou para o céu, que se mostrava por entre as copas das árvores. Estava escurecendo. Haviam andado durante o dia todo. Os homens atrás dele e de Ramone começavam a se queixar. Até que o capitão estacou no lugar onde estava e levantou a mão.

- Parem... – disse baixo.

Imediatamente todos se calaram e pararam onde estavam. Podiam ouvir galhos sendo quebrados e folhas secas sendo esmagadas por... passos? Estes barulhos logo se juntaram ao que parecia ser vozes. Os homens desembainharam suas espadas e cutelos, se preparando para uma possível luta. Ramone, com cautela, deu alguns passos curtos fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho, e fez sinal para que os outros fizessem o mesmo.

Os passos começavam a ficar cada vez mais perto... As vozes estavam ficando mais audíveis... Até que apenas alguns galhos os separavam...

Ramone parou onde estava, preparou sua espada e esticou a mão até o galho que o impedia de ter a mínima visão de quem lhes fazia companhia...

... e o puxou.

- Aaaaaaaarrrrrrggghhhhh! – ouviram o grito.

- Aaaaaaaarrrrrrggghhhhh! – gritou Ramone.

- Aaaaaaaarrrrrrggghhhhh! – gritaram todos os outros, de ambos os grupos.

- Sparrow! – Ramone gritou.

- Ramone! – Sparrow gritou.

- Elizabeth! – Will gritou.

- Will! – Elizabeth gritou.

- Pai? – Julie se expantou.

- Julie? – Ramone gritou.

- Você! – Will exclamou.

- Eu? – Julie se assustou.

- Você? – Elizabeth estranhou.

- Eu! – Julie se surpreendeu.

- Sparrow! Por quê gritou?

- Ora! Essa ilha esquisita que mais parece um lugar de contos de terror e você surge do nada! Aliás, você não está morto?

- Você é a última pessoa neste mundo a se espantar por saber que alguém voltou dos mortos, Jack. Mas não, eu não estava morto...

- Will! – Elizabeth correu até o seu marido e se jogou em seus braços. Will a apertou com força – Que saudades... O que faz aqui?

- É uma longa história... – disse, lançando um olhar significativo para Julie. Elizabeth olhou sem entender.

- Filha... – Ramone deu alguns passos na direção de Julie, que deu um passo para trás e virou o rosto, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ela lhe deu as costas e deu alguns passos na direção de onde haviam vindo.

- Vamos sair da mata fechada e ir para a praia... essa ilha é traiçoeira, será mais seguro passarmos a noite em um lugar aberto... – dizendo isso, a mulher pegou seu cutelo e seguiu nem frente. Sem nenhuma objeção, todos a seguiram.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Tem certeza, capitão?

Johanson olhou para onde se localizava a ilha.

- Absoluta, Chester. A garota cumprirá o trato. Ela não tem ainda malícia o suficiente.

- Se me permite, capitão, acho que está depositando confiança demais nessa menina.

- É uma menina tola, acredite, eu já a conheci. Vestia-se de rapaz e fazia serviços no navio de Ramone. Viu como ela nem mesmo sabe o que fiz? A burrinha nem sequer tem idéia de que fui eu quem matou o papai. A burrice deve ser de família...

- Mas, capitão, se já a conhecia...

- Ela nunca me viu. Numa das minhas negociações com Ramone eu subi em seu navio, e a garota estava em um canto limpando espadas, nem prestou atenção em quem entrava na cabine do capitão. É uma desligada, não tem malícia.

- Se é assim...

&&&&&&&&&&&

Nenhuma nuvem atrapalhava a beleza daquela noite de lua crescente. O céu estava repleto de estrelas. Os marujos que estavam sob o comando de Ramone e os de Jack Sparrow se recostavam como podiam ao redor da fogueira, onde ainda há pouco haviam assado alguns peixes. A canção das ondas embalava os piratas.

- Então, de onde conhece a Julie? – Elizabeth se aninhava nos braços do marido.

- Lembra-se que o navio mercante em que eu estava vinha negociar com os portugueses da colônia. Uma tempestade nos atingiu e naufragamos não muito longe daqui. Eu e alguns poucos que sobrevivemos conseguimos chegar à Vila de Paranaguá. Um navio de negociantes estava se preparando para ir até a Jamaica. Eu iria voltar com eles, mas sua amiga tomou meu lugar...

- Como assim? – disse, confusa.

- Eu comia algo na taverna, então ela veio e perguntou se poderia sentar um pouco. Disse que sim... – nesse instante, Elizabeth lhe lançou um olhar carregado de ciúmes – Calma! O lugar estava cheio e minha mesa tinha mais três lugares vagos... Continuando: ela puxou conversa. E eu disse que iria partir em um navio que iria para a Jamaica no dia seguinte... ela foi trazendo vinho, e mais vinho, e mais vinho... e... eu apaguei!

Elizabeth não sabia se ria do marido ou se ficava zangada pela ingenuidade que ele demonstrou. Então foi isso... a garota o havia apagado com um porre e tomou seu lugar no navio... tomou isso como uma anotação mental, para no caso de algum dia ter de fazer o mesmo...

Julie mantinha a cabeça baixa, o olhar fixo na adaga em suas mãos. Era difícil de acreditar que seu pai estava ali, a menos de três metros de distância. Sempre quis que ele realmente não tivesse morrido, que pudesse estar junto dele, mas agora estava sem ação. Havia uma barreira entre eles que ela ansiava em derrubar, mas ficava totalmente sem jeito. Ele estava vivo... E não havia voltado... Havia abandonado-a.

De seu lado, encostado a uma tora de madeira, John observava sua filha. Não sabia que ela se sentiria daquele jeito por deixá-la acreditando que morrera. Sentia uma tremenda vontade de abraçar sua menininha e mostrar para ela o quanto a amava. Mas tinha receio de como ela reagiria. Ela ainda estava em choque. Precisava chegar a ela, de qualquer forma. Tinha em sua mente a imagem da garotinha que lhe sorria toda vez que chegava a Talmot, correndo para os seus braços. Lembrou de como ela gostava quando lhe contava suas aventuras no mar, e de como ela dizia que um dia gostaria de viver o mesmo. E lembrou-se também de uma canção que costumavam cantar, antes da menina dormir...

Levantou a cabeça e passou a olhar as estrelas. Sorriu. E começou a entoar, em voz baixa, mas para que Julie pudesse ouvi-lo:

_Last night I dreamt of San Pedro  
Just like I'd never gone__…_

Quando ouviu a voz suave de sua criança interrompê-lo, completando a letra:

_I knew the song…_

Ramone olhou-a. Julie o olhava timidamente. Ele lhe sorriu, e cantou mais um verso, incentivando-a a continuar.

_A young girl with eyes like the desert_

Sendo correspondido pela garota, que com um meio-sorriso cantou a estrofe seguinte:

_It all seems like yesterday, not far away  
_

Julie desviou o olhar, e, baixinho, prosseguiu com Ramone a canção:

_Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where I long to be__…_

_  
__- …La isla bonita…_

Uma voz forte e grave completou o verso. Qual não foi o susto e a surpresa de Julie e John ao ver quem havia cantado o trecho! Todos viraram na direção para onde os olhares do pai e da filha se dirigiam.

- O... o que foi? Eu conheço a música, oras... – Jack se justificou.

Elizabeth soltou uma sonora risada. Will, rindo-se, provocou:

- Mesmo? Então continue! Eu não sabia que tinha a voz tão agradável...

- Pois eu acredito que meu amigo Ramone tem a voz mais agradável que a minha, e sua adorada filha tem voz que nem mesmo uma sereia poderia se comparar. Então prossigam, bons amigos.

Julie dirigiu um meio sorriso para o pai, que lhe retribuiu. A garota sentiu os olhos marejarem e o coração acelerar, mas se segurou. Podia sentir o amor dos tempos de criança voltar, devagarinho. Sentia-se ainda um tanto confusa. O amava, mas estava magoada por ele não ter voltado. Não poderia simplesmente se jogar nos braços do pai e esquecer tudo. Mas, lá no fundo, apesar de toda a raiva por ele não ter voltado, havia um sentimento de saudades, de felicidade...

-x-X-x-

_A noite passada sonhei com São Pedro  
Como se nunca tivesse partido, conhecia a canção  
Um jovem garota com olhos como o deserto  
Parece que foi ontem e não tão longe_

Tropical, a brisa da ilha  
Toda a natureza selvagem e livre  
Este é o lugar onde eu gostaria de estar  
La Isla Bonita(a Ilha bonita)  
E quando o samba tocava  
O sol se punha lá no alto  
Ecoando por meus ouvidos e queimando meus olhos  
Sua Melodia espanhola de ninar

Eu me apaixonei por São Pedro  
O vento quente levava junto o mar  
Ele me chamava, te disse te amo  
Eu rezei para que aqueles dias fossem para sempre  
Eles se foram tão rápido

Eu quero estar onde o sol aquece o céu  
Quando é hora da siesta  
Dá para vê-las passando  
Rostos bonitos, nenhuma preocupação neste mundo  
Onde uma garota ama um garoto  
E um garoto ama uma garota

A noite passada sonhei com São Pedro  
Parece que foi ontem e não muito distante 

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Aeeeew! Olá, povo! Quanto tempo, não? Não, a Ety não morreu, não foi abduzida (né, Kad?) nem nada disso Pois bem, depois de não sei quantos meses, eis o capítulo 18! Quero pedir desculpas a todas vocês (e ao senhor também, mas sabe como é, né? Bendito fruto, cebola na salada de frutas... qualé? Foi você quem usou essa definição primeiro, Jack...) pela minha demora. Tive um período meio ruim, aconteceram coisas não muito legais, descobri coisas não muito legais, mas eu não vou cair! \o/ (Ety faz pose de super-heroína v). Não quis ser negligente ou foi minha intenção deixar passar tanto tempo, é porque eu realmente não estava conseguindo escrever. Mais uma vez, me desculpem. **

**Então... estamos na reta final da fic! Falta só mais um capítulo! Isso mesmo, só mais um! Todo mundo em Sepultura, e logo Johanson vai querer penetrar na festa...**

**As músicas são _Say it Right_ (_Nelly Furtado_ e _Timbaland_) e_ La Isla Bonita_ (da diva_ Madonna_). **

**Reviews!**

**_Aquarius Kitsune -_ Obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Tento fazer o que posso pra não deixar a Julie Mary Sue XD. Pois é... Tempão sem postar... mas, ó, tá qui, viu? Bem vinda e beijão.**

**_Yullie Black Uzumaki -_ Antes de mais nada só uam pergunta: você é minha nora ou irmã do meu filho que eu não conhecia? Isso mesmo, sou a mãe do Naruto XD Ou, pelo menos, candidata a mãe ... Bem vinda! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Faço o que posso pra entregar uma história legal. Agora, se o Jack vai se redimir... bem, continua lendo, ok? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também Beijos.**

**_Katie Sparrow -_ Aeeew, garota! Tenho que dar uma passada nas tuas fics... andei afastada do fandom, mas Ety tá de volta! Você? Gostar do JD? Imagina! Nem sei do que tá falando... XD! Nyah, a Julie deu mesmo uma demonstração de "piratice" Saudades, viu? De todas vocês. Beijo.**

**_Kad -_ Kaaaaaaad! Pois bem, somente essa música casaria com a cena e eu imediatamente lembrei de você! Ahn... acredito que não vai passar pela exploração de minério... isso é bem mais pro norte... Mas tudo bem . Professora legal é o que há. A minha ficou ao contrário da sua, na gravidez. Se a sua ficou legal, a minha (de Telejornalismo) virou o CÃO! Então vá lá, ver Naruto, e trate bem o meu pimpolho! Beijooos!**

**_Roxane Norris -_ Obrigada, linda E tua estréia no nosso fandom, hein? Que fic é aquela! Geeeenteeee! Propaganda free! PIRATAS DO CARIBE E O SEGREDO DE JACK SPARROW! Tá muito boa, viu? Desculpa aquilo, fiquei meio apertada, então... Tudo o que nos resta é chorar pelo querido (sem spoilers, já que tem gente que lê HP aqui), ou manter tudo nas nossas fics! Beijão!**

**_Polly -_ Nyah, moça! Saudades de você! E o que eu vou fazer? Leia, oras! (Ety solta uma risadinha maléfica) Quanto a J+J... bem... verá XD. Obrigada e té mais! Te adoro!**

**_Bloomy -_ Ora ora, minha beta... . Pois bem, eis aí o Will "elfinho-saltitante-da-floresta-capitão-do-Dutchman" Turner (culpa tua, Jack! O Jack da facul, não o capitão...). Se aquele foi difícil, esse foi o quê? TRÊS MESES! Ai, meu deus, vou pendurar a pena... Avante, ignoradas nos matsuris! Vamos continuar nossa luta silenciosa portando plaquinhas e ensaiando odoris! Amo você! Saudades!**

**_Filho do Capitão -_ E olha só como sou má, você foi o primeiro a comentar e é o último que eu respondo... Não me bate! Ou eu revido! XD Sabe que te adoro, né? (e nem venha com essa de "você fala isso com certa freqüência" ****Xp). E nós gritamos THIS IS SPARTA!, e, como se não bastasse, gritamos VAI, PLANETA! (Ety lembrando da cara do povo no busão). Mas pode deixar, vamos repetir o feito da maior mobilização nerd do país agora perante o dvd! CONVIDO A TODOS OS LEITORES DESSA FIC A FAZEREM SEÇÕES DE 300 COM SEUS AMIGOS E GRITAR COM O REI LEÔNIDAS: THIS IS SPARTA! E tenho dito! (depois dessa me candidato à Presidência XD). Obrigada por ser o amigo que é pra mim, beijo. (seu pc do djanho? e essa p no trabalho?)**

**Beijos pra todo mundo e até logo! (dessa vez prometo não demorar! Não 3 meses, pelo menos... Xp)**


End file.
